Find a Way
by Lightning Shun
Summary: Jika takdir membuat kita bertemu, maka biarkan pintu itu terbuka, aku yang sendirian dalam sepi dan kau yang kesepian dalam ketakutan. [Naruto&Elsa] [12] AKU PASTI MENCARIMU.
1. PPROLOG

❄**NARUTO_POV**❄

_Aku merasakan kebekuan, sensasi dingin yang mendekapku, suasana gelap dan dingin membuatku sulit untuk berkata.._

_'Uuh!'_

_Tak banyak yang aku ingat, tapi aku menyadari aku berada ditempat yang berbeda, Nafas semakin beku, sampai aku tak merasa apa-pun lagi.._

_apa ini akhir..._  
_Dan aku sudah..._

_'Tidak Sakit!'_  
_' Sakura-Chan, Te-Teme?,'_

* * *

**DEG!**

(_Ikatan janjimu pada Sakura harus __disudahi__ dari sekarang)_

_(Why Sasuke!)_

_(Karna kau __pengusik__, hidupku dan sebuah dinding pembatas antara aku. dan __ambisiku__ untuk balas dendam pada Konoha)._

_(Lebih baik lupakan semua dengan damai, semua itu hanya sasuke)_

_(Sasuke...)_  
_(Akan __kuakhiri_ _kematianmu__ Temanku)_

_AHHHHHHH__!_

_Of only a touch, If just for a moment_  
_Is somewhere " that someone" , Who I can hold_  
_Is somewhere "that someplace", Where I can go_  
_Am I living a life that seems frozen in time_  
_Searching for warmth but my world is cold_  
_And I'm stuck in a dream with no end it seems_  
_Can I find a way, Find a way, Find a way, Find a way_

* * *

_❄SKIP❄_

_'Kurama Ini'_

_'Maaf __Kiddo__, kita tak bisa kembali __kealam__ kita, untuk sebuah energi yang mengembalikan nyawamu membutuhkan harga yang mahal'_

_'Kenapa kau lakukan ini!'_

_'Karna kita sama, dan saling memiliki kau bukan hanya sebuah inang yang __mengurungku__, tapi kau adalah __patnerku'_

_'Kurama'_

_'Aku sudah banyak mengambil sesuatu yang berharga bagi orang lain, mungkin ini karma untuk-ku, meski tak semua dosa yang bisa aku hilangkan biarkan aku mencoba untuk memperbaiki sesuatu._

* * *

__❄SKIP❄__

_'Hei tunggu aku minta maaf, maaf jika aku masuk tampa. izin ada badai diluar sana __kumohon__ beri aku waktu sampai besok __menjelang'_

_'Apa aku bisa __percaya'_

_'Aku bisa memegang __janjiku'_

_'Aku tak percaya padamu, __menjauhlah__ maka kau akan aman __dariku'_

_'Aku mohon biarkan aku disini! __Tenagaku__ belum cukup kuat melihat tempat ini, semua terlihat asing __untuku'_

_'Asing'_

_'Ahk!'_

_'Hei...Kau terluka! __darahmu__ banyak sekali!'_

_'Jangan khawatir dengan ini, aku hanya butuh __isterahat'_

_'Kau...'_

_'Semua akan baik-baik saja, ketika mata hari mulai terang aku akan pergi'_

* * *

_❄SKIP❄_

_'Oooh ya kau pemilik tempat ini, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu! Namaku Uzumaki __Naruto'_

_'Namaku Elsa Walf Arendelle'_

_'Rupamu indah sama dengan Namamu'_

_'Jangan bercanda jika kau macam-mcam kau akan terima akibatnya'_

_'Hahahaha~ bisa apa aku dengan keadaan seperti ini, jangan khawatir aku tak akan melakukan hal yang buruk padamu __Datteyo__ malah sebaliknya aku akan mengucapkan terimakasih'_

_'...'_

_'Dari mana kau berasal dan dari mana Luka itu datang'_

_'Ini, sepertinya tak masalah aku bicara padamu'_


	2. PERMOHONAN YANG HILANG

❄**NARUTO_POV**❄

'_Ahk_'

Mataku membulat dengan perih, aku merasakan sebuah benda tajam melengsak masuk menembus tubuhku, membuat tubuhku menjadi dingin temperaturnya terasa aneh, dan rasa sakit terasa begitu dalam hingga aku tak mampu bersuara atau berteriak.

"_Te-Teme,_"

"Kau terlalu Naif Naruto, apa kau pikir dengan segala cara apa-pun kau bisa mengembalikanku pada Konohagakure, setelah sesuatu fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Clan uciha karna mereka,"Desis tajam sosok yang adalah pelaku yang menancapkan besi tajam tepat kearah jantungku.

"_Uhk_!,"

"Bukan dengan cara ini kau bisa menyelesaikan segalanya, dendam tak akan menyelesaikan apa-pun,"Ucapku dengan nada terbata, namun anehnya aku masih bisa punya tenaga untuk berbicara dengan lancar.

"Tutup mulutmu, itu Naruto kau tak punya hak mengaturku,"Desis Sasuke dengan mata Shariggan yang berputar di puppilnya.

"_Kau tahu Sakura...Se..lalu menunggumu,_"Desisku dengan nafas terbatas, dan menyengitkan mataku yang pandanganya mulai tidak jelas.

"Ikatan janjimu pada Sakura harus disudahi dari sekarang,"Tegur Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan mengancam.

"Kenapa Sasuke!,"Desisku meski dia sudah berbuat salah, aku belum bisa meyakinkanya, dan itu membuatku kecewa karna aku gagal lagi.

"Karna kau pengusik, hidupku dan sebuah dinding pembatas antara aku. dan ambisiku untuk balas dendam pada Konoha,"Ucapnya membuatku mencoba bicara sekali lagi, agar membuatnya kembali mencoba memohon agar dia bisa mengendalikan amarahnya

"Lebih baik lupakan semua dengan damai, semua itu hanya dendam yang akan mengekangmu seumur hidup Sasuke, aku mohon kembalilah,"

"Kau tak tahu apa-pun, tentangku,"

"_Sasuke_..."

"Akan kuakhiri kematianmu _Temanku_,"

"..."

"Kau tak akan pernah mengerti akan apa yang aku rasakan, kau dan mereka sama-saja,"

Temanku bernama Sasuke, lalu memutar pedang itu dan menorehkan luka lebih besar di jantungku, membuat nafasku semakin terangkat, beribu penyesalan yang Aku rasakan saat ini, bersamaan air mataku menetes dan beku disekujur tubuh, dan aku tumbang.

**BRUKH**!

_Andai saja aku tidak, mengabaikan peringatan bahaya Kurama aku..._

_NARUTO JANGAN JADI __NAIFF__ SASUKE YANG SEKARANG BUKAN LAGI SASUKE YANG SAMA!_

_DIA SUDAH TAK MAMPU KEMBALI LAGIII KID!_

"NARUTOOOOO!,"Sebuah teriakan histeris terdengar dari seorang wanita kukenal, meski aku merasa semua pandangan begitu kabur, dalam penglihatan ini, aku merasakan itu adalah dia, yang langsung mendekapku didadanya, dengan air matanya menetes, rautnya yang penuh penyesalan membuatku merasa getir, sayangnya aku tak bisa berbuat banyak jantungku sudah hancur dan aku tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

Disela-selah air matanya dia cukup berusaha, mencoba menyembuhkan dengan transfusi-Chakra namun sepertinya gagal, aku menyadari aku tak akan bisa kembali meski begitu hal itu membuatku bahagia, aku hanya tersenyum untuk menenangkan dia, karna kurasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup dan semuanya mengelap tampa bisa dicegah.

* * *

_Setidaknya aku berusaha __memenuhi janjiku_  
_padamu...__Sakura Chan._  
_Sebagai seorang sahabat dan wanita yang aku cintai._

* * *

"Eh?!,"

Aku memandang heran dengan hamparan Salju yang ada dihadapanku, berharap ini hanya buah mimpi, namun menyadari tetesan darah basah ditubuhku, juga rasa dingin sekaligus pedihnya yang mulai terasa pada luka besarku didada yang ternganga membuat aku mengerang kesakitan.

Bagaimana aku bisa berada di dekat pegunungan, dan hamparan badai salju sedang bergerak di sepanjang mata pemandang, semua terlihat putih dengan salju yang terhampar.

_'Uhk...Kurama,'_ Panggilku lewat batin padanya.

"..."

_'Kau bisa mendengarku Kurama?,'_

Panggilku berusaha menenangkan diri dan kakiku berjalan tak tentu arah, aku merasakan jantungku yang sebelumnya hancur, karna katana Sasuke kembali utuh, namun luka besarnya memang tidak sembuh dengan cepat, ini membuatku terheran-heran, harusnya aku sudah mati, tapi aku berakhir ditempat asing, jantungku yang harusnya hancur kurasakan ini kembali utuh, dan aku juga merasakan sedikit hawa keberadaannya Kurama, kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku.

'**_Ada apa_**'

Suara Kurama sang Rubah mulai terdengar membuat aku mulai merasa tenang, namun terdengar suara kelelahan dari nada suaranya membuatku khawatir.

'Kau baik-baik saja..._Kurama Ini'_ Tanyaku pada nya menjeda suaraku dengan memandang sekeliling membuat Si Rubah mulai paham dengan apa yang ingin aku ketahui.

_'_**_Bagaimana dengan kondisi tubuhmu Kiddo?_**_,'Tanya Kurama._

_'Aku rasa jantungku utuh kembali akan tetapi sepertinya regenerasinya melambat, uhhhkkk,' Sahutku menahan sakit sepanjang jalan._

_'_**_Kiddo_**_!'Panggilnya padaku._

_''Ada apa Kurama?!' Tanyaku terdengar cepat menanggapi panggilanya._

'**_Ada yang harus aku beritahu padamu, Maaf Kiddo, kita tak bisa kembali kealam kita, aku mengunakan hampir semua energiku menganti kerusakan tubuhnu dan pindah koordinat antar dimensi, untuk sebuah energi yang mengembalikan nyawamu membutuhkan harga yang mahal'_** Desisnya padaku panjang kali lebar, Kurama buka tipe Siluman Rubah yang banyak bicara juga bercanda layaknya Bee dan Rubah-guritanya, jika dia sudah membahas sesuatu maka ini obrolan yang harus ditanggapi serius.

_'Ke-Kenapa kau lakukan ini!'_ Sungguh aku tak percaya Kurama melakukan semua hal sejauh ini, aku tahu aku mati atas keinginan dan tindakan bodohku sendiri bukan dan kalau pun aku mati bukanya dia bisa bebas dan meninggalkan aku inangnya.

_**'Karna kita sama, dan saling memiliki kau bukan hanya sebuah inang yang mengurungku, tapi kau adalah patnerku'**_

Ucap Kurama terdengar begitu kelelahan, berbicara denganku, aku bisa merasakan nafasnya terhengah-hengah sayangnya aku tak bisa menemuinya serta memeriksa dia dialam bawah sadarku mengingat tubuhku masih dalam kondisi seperti ini.

'_Kurama_' Panggilku menatap es dihadapanku.

_**'Aku sudah banyak mengambil sesuatu yang berharga bagi orang lain, mungkin ini karma untuk-ku, meski tak semua dosa yang bisa aku hilangkan biarkan aku mencoba untuk memperbaiki sesuatu.'**_

Suara Kurama menghilang dengan hawa Kurama yang tersisah sedikit, membuatku memutuskan sepihak kontak pikiran kami berdua, dan mencob tetap sadar mencari tempat berlindung, paling tidak menghidari badai besar yang membuat seluruh tubuhku mati rasa dan membuat aku mati (_juga Kurama_) dengan sia-sia.

Aku menahan nafas dengan kaki chakra memutuskan melebarkan pijakanku mencari sesuatu tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk menghindari badai, paling tidak sampai badai berhenti.

Uhhh apa yang terjadi dengan dunia ini?,badai mengamuk dimana-mana, baik alam yang tertutup putihnya salju, tumbangnya beberapa pohon dan laut panjang yang membeku, apa ini bencana alam atau dampak dari dunia ini, aku tak pernah melihat dunia bermusim bersalju separah ini seumur hidupku.

Aku masih terus berjalan, namun hasilnya nihil aku tidak menemukan pemukiman satu pun, atau gua untuk berlindung, aku bahkan menyadari jika aku sudah berada didataran tinggi disekitar gunung, malam semakin larut, rasa sakit pada lukaku semakin mengerogotiku, badai semakin besar, apa aku akan mati dengan sia-sia padahal Kurama sudah melakukan diluar kemampuannya.

* * *

_Syuut~_

Namun seketika pandangan Naruto berhenti pada semua tanjakan tinggi, dimana ia melihat sebuah tangga sangat panjang melewati curam Jurang yang lebar, jembatan-tangga itu nampak sangat begitu kokoh meski diterjang badai. dan disana terdapat satu-satunya gedung indah sangat besar menyerupai sebuah Kastil yang dindingnya terbuat dari kristal salju.

"Apa itu?,"

* * *

**[BERSAMBUNG]**  
**[Sabtu-16-February-2019]**

* * *

VickyChou** disini. :**

**Alo my Friends apa kabar akhirnya muncul Author kurang berfaeedah dan kurang rusuh(?) disini maap saya mulai menistain karakter kesayangan kalian naruto ama elsa my queen princess.**

**Btw ketertarikan Author dalam membuat cerita ini adalah karna meski saya seorang laki-laki saya seorang pencinta Disney dari saya usia anak-anak, Karakter memories banget bagi gua adalah Micky Mouse dan dari saat masih pengisi suara Almarhum Walt Disney. (Yang seumur gua dan pernah lihat ****kelucuaan**** mereka) berarti masa kecil anda menyenangkan ****#Digampar****.**

**untuk karakter Naruto sendiri awalnya Gua mau bikin (Jelsa) Cuman bosan gua pingin bikin sesuatu yang jarang gua dapat di-Fanfiction Frozen Crossover Indonesia. Gua suka dengan karakter Naruto karna pembawaan karakternya (**_**Sebagian fans naruto pasti paham dengan apa yang saya pikirkan soal si Doi**_**).**

Untuk yang mengharapkan Sakura dan Sasuke muncul ummmm mungkin ada waktunya...

jadi Papay.


	3. TAMU YANG ASING

dd**[Normal pov]**

Suasana Dingin semakin menusuk kulit, deru nafas terasa memburu, Naruto sadar dengan itu, dia tak mungkin semakin lama berada di luar, badai tak kunjung berhenti dan proses regenerasinya begitu lemah, dari sebelumnya akhirnya dia menemukan. sebuah bangunan asing, dengan semua yang terlihat dengan semupurna.

Pahatanya, bentuknya ornamenya, Naruto hanya tercengang melupakan rasa sakitnya sesaat dengan pemandangan takjub dihadapan mata, Tangga panjang yang bentuk indah perbatasan jurang, yang besar bahkan terpasang kokoh tampa geming meski ada badai dari berbagai sisi.

'_I see them happy.__'_  
'_I saw them laughing together..__'_  
'_They gather and share it with others...__'_

Telinga Naruto berkedut ringan, samar-samar sebuah nyanyian seorang perempuan terdengar dari dalam gedung besar itu, meski samar telinga awasnya cukup yakin jika suara itu bukanlah ilusi dikepalanya.

'_I saw them from my window.'_  
_'I want to go there then blend together.._  
_'But something prevents me from doing it ...'_

Naruto lalu mencoba mendekati pintu namun lantunan suara masih berlanjut membuat pria bersurai pirang nampak terdiam didepan pintu gedung untuk memasang telinganya. Suara indah itu terus bernyanyi entah kenapa ada keceriaan didalam liriknya akan tetapi disisi lain ada pulah liriknya menunjukan bahwa dia sedih juga kesepian namun memendam semuanya.

_'I can't do it.' _  
_'I have to look perfect ...'_  
_'Without the slightest stain ... '_  
_'Make them proud ...'_  
_'But one day I can be free'_

**KREEETT!**

Suara pintu besar yang otomatis terbuka membuat Mata Naruto membulat kaget ia mematung selama beberapa detik, perlahan rasa ragu menyambangin hatiya dikarnakan ia, tak yakin masuk begitu saja kedalam sana mengingat dia bahkan belum meminta izin, untuk masuk akan tetapi suara nyanyian itu terus terdengar membuat lelaki itu penasaran.

* * *

Selangkah dua langkah Naruto memasuki ruangan gedung yang menakjubkan, dimana terlihat dua buah anak tangga indah di ujung kiri dan kanan-nya dan sebuah replika pancuran air ditengahnya, semuanya berwarna putih-kebiruan, dengan ornamen bunga salju diatas sepanjang dindingnya, yang terlihat pudar seperti cermin transparan.

_(Nanyian nampak masih berlanjut)_  
_(Nampaknya orang didalam gedung ini tak menyadari keberadaan Naruto)_  
_(Dan Naruto menjadi pemuda yang masuk tampa ijin)_

Naruto kembali takjub diatasnya terdapat sebuah lampu gantung raksasa yang terbuat dari kristal disana, bagaimana bisa semua ini tercipta, Naruto merasa yakin tak yakin jika ini terbuat dari salju atau es, pemahat mana atau orang macam apa yang membuat gedung indah megah dan pahatan sempurna di gunung yang tertinggi tampa ada manusia satupun yang bermukim.

**BRAAAAAKKKK****!**

Sebuah gebrakan keras terdengar membuat Naruto cukup kaget menoleh pada pintu yang sudah tertutup dengan keras, membuat Nyanyian yang ia dengar langsung berhenti dan membuat seseorang berlari kearah ruang bawah untuk mengeceknya.

"Hei, Siapa kau!,"Ucap seorang wanita dengan setengah panik menemukan Naruto yang entah bagaimana bisa sudah berada ditempat ini, Sementara Naruto hanya membulatkan pandanganya sesaat netra birunya nampak, cukup terkagum-kagum dengan sosok perempuan yang tadi menghandriknya, Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang-terang, dikempang tunggal dan menyamping dengan gaun indah biru, bersamaan warna glowing putih pudar terang yang dikenakanya, Naruto tak menyangka jika perempuan itu sangatlah mempesona dimatanya.

"Aku minta maaf sudah masuk kemari Tampa I-,"Belum sempat menyampaikan maksut Naruto perempuan itu kembali menghandrik-nya.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini,"

"Aku terlu-,"Perempuan itu kembali memotong pembicaraan membuat Naruto menyengit.

"Aku mohon segera tinggalkan tempat ini,"Ucap perempuan itu langsung berbalik menuju ruang lain dilantai dua, ekor matanya pun masih terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto yang masih terdiam ditempat memperhatikan dirinya, Naruto tak tahu mengapa kakinya seolah tak bisa meninggalkan tempat itu, apa karna badai yang mengamuk diluar sana, juga masalah tubuhnya, mungkin benar, tapi Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang lain entah apa itu. sebelum Perempuan itu menghilang dari pandangan suara Naruto terdengar keras membuat perempuan itu berhenti melangkah.

"Hei tunggu aku minta maaf, "Ucap Naruto reflex mengabaikan rasa sakit luka pada jantungnya dan tertatih mendekati ujung tangga kristal dibawanya pemisah dari tangga atas dimana perempuan itu berada, panggilan Naruto membuat perempuan itu memandangnya kembali dengan sempurna. "Maaf jika aku masuk tampa izin ada badai diluar sana kumohon beri aku waktu sampai besok menjelang,"

"A-apa,"Ucapnya ada nada tak terima dari perkataanya.

"Tubuhku terluka aku habis bertarung dengan seseoranh, dan aku membutuhkan waktu untuk memulihkanya, beri aku sedikit waktu sampai fajar, aku mohon padamu,"Ucap Naruto mendekap luka di dadanya dan darah mulai merembes tertinggal di ubin lantai.

"K-Kau bercanda, Apa aku bisa percaya?, pada kau seseorang tak dikenal juga asing,"Ucap Perempuan itu dengan tatapan takut membuat Naruto menyengit bingung, meski perempuan itu bertingkah berani, tapi entah kenapa ada ketakutan besar dari perempuan itu.

"Aku bisa memegang janjiku,"Sahut Naruto lalu menghelah nafas, demi apa-pun dia tak ada maksut lain, selain mendapat tempat berlindungan, duduk atau tidur di lantai sudah lebih dari cukup jika dia mendapatkan kesempatan di tempat disini.

"_Aku tak percaya padamu, __menjauhlah__ maka kau akan aman __dariku_,"Ucap perempuan itu tegas.

"_Aku mohon tolonglah biarkan aku disini_ sampai fajar,"Ucap Naruto mencoba memohon untuk kesekian kalinya, mengingat tak ada pemukiman atau gua disekitar tempat ini. "_Tenagaku__ belum cukup kuat, melihat luasnya tempat ini, semua terlihat asing __untuku_"Ucap Naruto dengan nada memelas.

"_Asing_, Jangan bilang kau bukan dari Wilayah Arendelle dan orang dari luar yang dibawa kapal?,"Tanyanya, dan itu semakin membuat Naruto merasa bingung.

**DEG!**

* * *

"AHK!,"Belum membalas pertanyaan perempuan itu, Naruto jatuh tersungkur menghantam tubuh pada ubin keras es, lalu menutup matanya erat, bersamaan suara kesakitan yang makin tertahan dari sana.

Bersamaan sebuah langkah anak tangga terdengar.

"Aku Hei...Kau terluka! darahmu banyak sekali!'Suara perempuan itu kembali terdengar dan Naruto bisa mendengar suaranya lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, saat Naruto membuka matanya ia menemukan perempuan itu sudah tak terlalu  
jauh darinya, dan memberi tatapan khawatir, ternyata dibalik sisi penghidarnya perempuan itu memiliki sisi peduli terhadap seseorang.

"_Jangan khawatir dengan ini, aku hanya butuh __isterahat_,"Ucap Naruto mencoba bangkit lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di ujung tangga, sebagai penyangga dengan posisinya setengah berbaring menatap perempuan itu dengan senyuman menenangkan.

"Kau..."Perempuan itu terlihat mencoba sedikit lebih dekat meski tak ingin kontak atau menyentuh, Naruto tahu jika dia peduli dengan keadaanya, akan tetapi dia takut pada sesuatu, apa menyadari ada Kurama ditubuhnya, tapi tatapan perempuan itu terlihat berbeda dari tatapan orang yang takut padanya saat mereka tahu dia seorang jinjuriki.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, ketika mata hari mulai terang aku akan pergi"Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan tenang saat itu juga, saat ini dia membutuhkan sedikit tenaga untuk mencoba memulihkan diri, dan ketika fajar tiba di dengan sedikit tenaga akan pergi mencari tempat lain untuk memulihkan diri.

"Baiklah tapi pegang janjimu itu,"Desis Perempuan itu, dan Naruto hanya mengguk sembari tersenyum sedikit lebar.

"Kita sepakat, Dateyyo,"Ucapnya.

**[BERSAMBUNG]**

* * *

**[Sabtu-23-February-2019]**

**VickyChou disini. :**

**Halo all kembali lagi dengan saya penulis unfaedah ini, akhirnya lanjut lagi ceritanya karna mood saya lagi nyaman-nyamanya (UHK) ditambah saya baru lihat trailer Frozen2 jiwa Fan-boy saya untuk Disney langsung keluar, ya meski agak kecewa dengan Alladin Move trailernya yang pertama yang saya tonton uhk maaf all aku jadi kurang semangat entah kenapa?.**

**Untuk merasa pendek maaf Author belum bisa panjangkan karna kesibukan kuliah ama ngantor jadi jatwal saya harus saya pintar-pintar diperbaiki harap maklum jadi sebagai tambahan saya mau balas pesan juga okeeeee... :)**

* * *

**[Terimakasi buat yang berkomentar pada Via Fanfiction I love you gyus]**

**{Anti mainstream}**  
**Thor lanjut jarang ni dapet fanfiction kaya gini.**  
**[Gua] : Dah lanjut gan...silahkan baca aja.**

**{Tanpa batas}**  
**hm semoga kamu bahagia nak di dunia baru mu btw ini scane nya di gunung pas elsa bikin kastil.**  
**[Gua] : Ia bener ini Scane yang kamu bilang, heheheeh~ kepikiranya entah kenapa Timeline justru pas dengar let it go, dikantor.**

**{Schatten der Dunkelheit}**  
**kayaknya bakal bagus bener ini**  
**[Gua] : Moga-moga puas.**

**{Guest}**  
**Lanjut**  
**[Gua] : Pasti**

**[Guest-kun]**  
**Oh please, elsa saja dah cukup thor! Bukan berarti aku pemihak single pair, tapi anna bukan tipe kuuu..!**  
**[Gua] : Ummm ya sebenarnya Aku lebih suka Elsa ketimbang Anna.**

**{All-Die}**  
**Anti-Mainstrim..**  
**[Gua] : Makasi dah mampir :)**

**(Fanfic ini ada di Wattpad juga mampir yaaa)**


	4. AKU ADA DISINI

Badai masih terasa diluar sana, suasana dingin masih menusuk kulit, didalam sebuah bangunan (Istana) yang terbuat dari kristal Es nampak terlihat dua orang berkawan jenis didalamnya.

Keheningan masih terjadi pada mereka, baik pria yang terluka masih terbaring diatas marmer es dan kepalanya masih bersandar diujung tangga, posisinya masih sama sejam setelah kedatanganya, lalu masuk tampa izin dan lukanya masih terbuka, meski tampak sudah sedikit lebih tertutup karna bantuan Chakra Siluman Rubah yang bersemayam dalam dirinya, matanya nampak terpejam dengan nafas yang netral.

Sementara Lawan jenisnya perempuan tampa nama misterius yang tinggal dalam gedung (Istana) terpencil ini. Nampak mundar-mandir dilantai dua, ia merasa tidak tenang dengan keberadaan orang yang asing yang ditemuinya itu, meski dia sudah setuju untuk membiarkan laki-laki itu berada di tempat ini sampai fajar tetap saja ia merasa tak tenang.

Beberapa kali ia mencoba memperhatikan posisi lelaki itu, dan nampaknya Lelaki bersurai Pirang acak acakan itu tak bergeser dari tempatnya, Sebut saja Lelaki bernama Naruto bahkan terlihat nyaman disposisinya, entah dia tidur atau pingsan. (Pembaca : Lama amat Narasinya Thor).

* * *

**[Naruto Pov]**  
Aku memilih posisi yang nyaman dan aku memilih posisi ini, dimana aku berbaring diatas ubin marmer yang dingin, dan menyangga kepalaku pada pegangan ujung tangga agar darah pada jantungku tidak naik kekepala, dan membuatku semakin pening, aku memejamkan mata dan berusaha menenangkan nafasku.

Suara langkah terdengar turun melewati anak tangga kebawa, aku tahu dia akan turun kemari, karna aku tak merasakan cakra atau energi mahluk hidup antara hewan atau manusia selain, Perempuan itu, hatiku bertanya - tanya mengapa ada seorang perempuan muda, cantik dan tinggal sendirian ditempat ini.

"Apa kau masih hidup?,"Pertanyanan polos sedikit membuatku tertawa dalam hati entah kenapa aku merasa lucu, jika dipikir aneh juga bagaimana seorang perempuan muda, bisa bertanya pada orang yang sudah terlihat sekarat dan bisa mati kapan saja, meski dalam kasusku ada Chakra kurama yang menolongku meregenerasi dan aku tidak mati karna organ jantungku kembali berfungsi pada tempatnya.

"Ya,"Balasku singkat.

Aku membuka mataku, dan dia terlihat mundur dari tempatnya berdiri seolah aku tak boleh berada dari jangkauannya selama beberapa jengkal saja, dan membuat rasa penasaranku bertambah pada nya.

** _Hening sesaat.._**

"A-Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal, dan kau harus harus menjawab,"Ucap Perempuan itu dengan nada ancaman, membuatku sedikit tertarik, dalam khayalan bawah sadarku Kurama nampak menaikan satu alisnya bertanda dia penasaran.

"Apa itu, jika bisa kujawab akan aku jawab semuanya,"Ucapku, kurasa dia berhak mendapat jawaban dariku, mengingat aku sudah masuk tampa izin dan mungkin bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai ini di mana?.

"Mengapa kau bisa ada di gunung tengah badai seperti ini?,"Ucap menatap tajam layaknya Ninja militer menginterogasi tahanan atau penjahat. dan sebenarnya itu juga ingin kutanyakan padanya.

"Aku...heheh,"Aku hanya memberi senyuman tak nyaman yang terlihat bodoh, ya aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskan ya. "Soal itu aku, bertarung dengan seseorang, dan dari sanalah aku mendapat luka ini,"Ucapku berharap ucapanku sedikit masuk akal hingga memperlihatkan luka dijantungku membuat mata cantiknya membulat, untuk memenangkannya aku menutup kembali luka itu dengan tanganku aku berharap dia tak pingsan sekarang.

Perempuan itu mendekap mulutnya dan matanya terbelalak dan gemetar melihat lukaku.

"Ehhh...Anooo.."

**BRUKKK!**

~Dan gadis itu pingsan...😵

**_'Kiddo bodoh! ngapain kau tunjukan Luka jantungmu yang bahkan kulitnya saja masih sangat tipis, bahkan letak jantungmu pun masih kelihatan kau, sudah Gila Ya!,'_**

Melihat itu aku segera bangkit dari posisiku tak peduli jika lukaku terbuka lagi atau tidak, aku segera membawa tubuhnya dalam dekapanku, berada dalam jarak seperti ini, membuatku tercengang, aku merasakan seperti ada ribuan serangga atau banyak berada diperutku. Aku mengakui kecantikan yang dimilikinya dan entah itu membuatku merasa terpaku sesaat.

_Eh ada apa denganku?._

* * *

**[Normal Pov]**  
Teriakan Kurama langsung menggelegar dan membuat Naruto tuli mendadak seolah dia orang tua yang memarahi anaknya yang super duper ceroboh. Naruto memang sangat tak peka dalam situasi makanya jangan heran jika terkadang sikap terang terangan dan overactivnya membuat semua orang kadang memarahinya, tapi dibalik itu justru sikap ini yang membuat semua rekan-rekanya mengakuinya dan mempercayainya.

"Tubuh nya agak dingin,"

Naruto nampak menggendong perempuan mencari kamarnya atau tempat yang dijadikan sebagai penbaringan, mana mungkin dia membiarkan perempuan itu tidur dilantai ubin seperti ini, kan gak mungkin kan?.  
Naruto mencari ruangan yang bisa dipakainya ke berbagai sudut ruangan, namun gedung ini sedikit membingungkan dimana terdapat banyak tangga dan jendela atau ruangan.

* * *

**_Beberapa saat kemudian..._**

Akhirnya dia menemukan ruangan terdapat kursi panjang didalam ruangan itu, entah tempat itu kamar atau beranda?.  
Tempatnya begitu luas hanya kursi panjang itu yang ada tak ada perabotan lain selain itu , ia mencoba membaringkan perempuan itu disana, lalu merogoh sebuah scorls- dikantung tas ninjanya beruntung dia masih membawanya sampai kedunia ini.

Dia melemparkan rendah Scorls yang lilitanya tali terbuka dengan sendirinya, dia lalu mengarahkan tanganya dua jadi menyilang [+] lalu berkata : KATS!

**_BLOFF!_**

beberapa benda keluar dari Scorls sekecil itu, bersamaan asap pudar mengelilinginya, benda-benda itu berserakan didekat kakinya, membuatnya harus memilih apa yang harus diambil nya, terlihat ada : dua buah baju, Sepasang piama, sepasang baju ninja berwarna orange identik yang agak mirip dengan jaket orange yang dipakainya sekarang hanya saja modelnya berbeda bukan jaket melainkan kaos bergambar matahari, sebuah selimut, sebuah dompet hijau berbentuk katak, beberapa obat-obat ringan, juga perban menatap mengingatkanya pada Sakura membuat hatinya kembali gundah.

"..."

Naruto mendesah lelah, memorinya tentang tatapan Sasuke penuh kebencian dan juga air mata Sakura di akhir-akhir kematianya membuatnya merasa mental semakin lemah.

**PLAKKK!**

Ia lalu menampar pipinya sendiri serta mengeleng kuat mengabaikan pikiran kecil nya mengambil bajunya yang dilipat menumpuk, dan memperbaiki letak posisi kepala perempuan bersurai pirang itu, juga menyelimuti dengan selimut yang dia bawa, lalu menatap perban dan beberapa obat Naruto mencoba melepas jaketnya menanggalkan baju hitamnya yang sudah rusak parah, ia memutuskan menutup bagian lubang jantungnya dengan perban, dan membersihkan darah pada tangan dan wajahnya dengan air steril (meski tetap saja darah tetap mengucur keluar) paling tidak luka itu tak akan terlalu horor untuk orang lain, cukup perempuan ini saja yang ketakutan melihat sebuah lubang pada tubuh manusia mengerikan seperti itu.

Setelah membalut tubuhnya, dengan tebal di bagian jantungnya ia kembali memakai jaket dan kaos dalamnya yang rusak, segala barang yang tak dibutuhkan dikembalikan kedalam Scorlsnya. Setelah selesai dengan semuanya Naruto mulai sanggup berdiri dan mengintip dari cela pintu beranda, entah jam berapa sekarang, di luar masih gelap juga badai, ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengecek keadaan perempuan itu, sebelum pergi kelantai bawa untuk istirahat.

"Suhunya Lebih hangat,"

_'__**Kerja bagus Kiddo'**_ Sahut Kurama membuat Naruto mengangguk, Naruto bersyukur Kurama tak lagi memarahinya.

Wajah Naruto kembali tersenyum manis menandakan sisi legah-nya, perempuan itu tertidur tenang, namun raut wajah Naruto berubah manakala raut Perempuan itu yang semula tenang kini terlihat merintih ketakutan, apa yang membuat dia merintih penuh derita seperti itu di alam mimpinya .

"_Ayah-Ibu aku gagal, Anna maafkan aku,_"Ucap Perempuan itu dengan air mata yang mulai keluar dari garis kelopak mata indahnya yang saat ini tertidur lelap.

_Ayah, ibu dan Anna_

Melihat itu membuat Naruto merasa iba padanya, lalu perlahan Naruto mengelap air mata Perempuan itu dengan ibu jarinya, tapi menyadari seberapa dekatnya wajahnya dan tanganya pada perempuan itu, membuat Naruto langsung mulai menjauhkan tanganya, di ujung batinya Naruto menyumpah serapahkan dirinya saat ini, bukankah ini tindakan tidak baik.

**GREEP!**

Iris Naruto membulat mana kala ia, merasakan tangan lebih kecil mengenggam tanganya erat dan tak mau dia beranjak, matanya memandang sayu penuh pada perempuan cantik itu, membuat Naruto memilih memposisikan dirinya menghadap sang perempuan, lalu menatap cahaya bulan yang memantulkan lampu kristal diatas sana. "_Jangan pergi,_"

"Tenanglah...aku ada disini,"Desis Naruto berkata senyaman mungkin menyanggakan kepalanya ke ujung kursi panjang dan tanganya yang bebas nampak menjadi bantalan untuk wajahnya, sementara satu tanganya yang lain masih disekap kuat oleh sang perempuan dan raut cantiknya kembali menenang.

Iris biru Naruto lalu memejam lelah sudah banyak hal yang terjadi, hari ini dia terlalu lelah

untuk melihat atau pun memikirkan-nya, ia berharap pas terbangun, dia memiliki waktu agar bisa berpikir lebih baik dan ia bisa mengatasinya.

* * *

Lain ditempat Naruto, lain pula didunia lain, di pagi hari seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu nampak panik dengan air matanya mulai merembes semakin deras, tanda ia sudah mengeluarkan air mata dalam jumlah banyak, membuat kelopak indahnya membengkak.

"KAKASHI SENSE!,"Teriak gadis itu Kencang bersamaan kaget seorang ninja bersurai perak, memakai topeng, salah satu mata nya yang ditutup ikat kepala, nampak mendekat lalu mengenggam bahu gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Sakura,"Ucap Pria yang dipanggil Kakashi sense, mencoba menenangkan perempuan yang dipanggil Sakura yang merupakan muridnya.

"Jenazah Naruto Hilang dari tandu,"Ucap Sakura dengan air mata lara, membuat mata Kakashi membulat sempurna.

"APA!,"

* * *

**[BERSAMBUNG]**  
[Rabu-27-February-2019]

**VickyChou disini. :**

**Btw makasi untuk Like bintang di Via WP juga dukungan di Via FF.**

**Ketemu lagi sama author kurang tamvan dan kurang berfaedah bagaimana kabar kalian, pembaca-pembacaku yang budiman, semoga lancar dalam urusan kalian amin, author kesini lagi nih dilapak saya gan...maaap jika kurang memuaskan! atau karna word nya gak terlalu panjang, masalah tetap pada waktu dan kuliah ama ngantor pembaca budiman, banyak yang harus saya biayayin.**

**Kehidupan jomblo saya...Ortu **  
**Ama Biaya sekolah**** Pembaca budiman.**

* * *

**[Tohsaka Abigiel]**  
**nice story... btw wordnya ditambahin dong...**  
**[Gua] :Diusahakan nambah kalau waktunya cukup T_T **

**[yosi.f]**  
**Makin kesinih semakin bagus, mantul..**  
**[Gua] : Benarkah ! O_O Makasi sudah mampir.**

**[Reed72]**  
**LanjuT**  
**[Gua] : Ah..Syap!**

**[Fahzi Luchifer]**  
**ficnya seru... unik lagi...tapi kependekan senpai... up ya... udah g sabar.**  
**[Gua] : Mohon bersabar author usahakan selalu up hari sabtu kalau gak ada halangan hehehe~**

**[tanpa batas]**  
**jujur Aku masih penasaran ama konfliknya**  
**[Gua] : Gua usahakan Konfliknya pas...semoga bisa dipahami dan sesuai hatimu pas aku sering up :)**

**[Haikal-San]**  
**Umm.. mungkin Wordnya bisa sedikit diperpanjangin Author-san?**  
**[Gua] : Diusahakan ya :)**

**[All-Die]**  
**ummuu... review nya di bales XD, elsa bakal jdi pair naruto kah?**  
**[Gua] : Tentu harus dibalas dong, Makasi dah mampir disini ya, duh aku terbuka...kalau masalah pair ya aku usahakan dulu nanti biar jelas.**


	5. NAMAKU ELSA

Gadis itu mengerang pelan dalam tidur nya, ia mencoba mengumpul kambali keseadaranya Bau Mint bercampur Jeruk summer, entah kenapa memenuhi indra penciuman-nya ketika ia sadar, netra birunya memandang langit-langit dalam istana nya, seolah mencari ingatan kenapa dia seperti ini, perasaan tadi dia tak tidur tapi kenapa dia terbaring disini.

Perlahan dia bangkit dalam posisi yang hangat, dengan sebuah selimut tebal beraroma jeruk musim summer, menyelimutinya, dan sebuah tumpukan baju yang menjadi bantalan kepalanya entah bagaimana tergeletak disana.

_Lalu sesuatu yang hangat..._

Matanya lalu fokus, pada sesuatu yang digenggamnya dari dia sadar lalu ia membeku ditempat. Seorang lelaki bersurai pirang nampak tertidur menempatkan kepalanya di sudut kursi panjang, dan yang membuatnya semakin gugup dan malu adalah saat ini perempuan itu nampak mendekap tangan Lelaki itu dengan erat.

**_Loading.._**

3

2

1

"Uhg~!,"

"Gyaaaa~!,"

"Eh!,"

Teriakan membahana dan langsung saja, membuat lelaki bersurai pirang itu, terbangun dan membuat kedua pasang mata saling berpandangan, dan berakhir dengan cahaya kebiruan dan serpihan es keluar dari tangan perempuan itu.

**_SYIIINGGG!_**

"Eh!," Baru saja terbangun bahkan hawa kesadaran belum terkumpul Refleks lelaki itu dengan cepat, langsung menghindari serangan salju tajam yang mengeluar dari tangan lentik milik Perempuan itu, dia bersalto kebelakang dan mengeram rendah merasakan suara kulit lepas atau robek, membuat darah pada jantungnya mulai keluar lagi (What kapan sembuhnya, kalau begini).

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!,"Jerit Perempuan itu dengan lantang, seolah telah terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya, Jemari lentiknya nampak bergerak siaga. "APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN SAAT AKU TIDUR!,"Ucapnya.

"Heii kau salah paham~" Belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Lelaki itu harus merasakan semburan serpihan es yang meruncing kayak duri mengarah pada nya, akan tetapi dengan cepat dia segera memblokade serangan dengan mengambil sebuah Kunai dikantong ninjanya mementalkan semua serangan.

**_TRINHHHHG!_**

"!,"

**TRANG! TRAAANG! TRAAAAANGGG!**

"KAU BOHONG,"Ucap Perempuan itu panic dengan cepat dia bangkit dari kasur dan kembali menyerang dengan super power yang unik, lantaran perempuan itu bisa mengendalikan element Es, membuat Sepintas Naruto jadi teringat pada Haku salah satu orang yang pernah dia lawan dulu. Seorang Ninja elementary Es yang datang dari Klan Yuki.

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG, DEMI KAMI-SAMA AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-PUN, TOLONG DENGARKAN AKU!,"Ucapnya mulai keras dan mencoba membela diri.

**_BZINHHHHH_****_!_**

Sebuah Dinding Es dengan bentuk yang super besar langsung keluar, dari tangan lalu siap menghantam Naruto dan membuat Naruto harus melompat tinggi keatas sampai kakinya menempel tembok, untuk menghindari serangan itu.

"_Mus-tahil_,"Ucap Perempuan itu memandang, Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tak ada satupun manusia yang bisa melompat setinggi seperti itu, dan menempel di tembok layaknya cicak.

"Kau benar-benar salah paham aku tak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padamu,"Ucap Naruto langsung loncat dari tembok dan mendarat kembali dengan mulus.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BILANG SALAH PAHAM!, SEORANG LELAKI YANG TIBA-TIBA SUDAH ADA DEKAT PEREMPUAN YANG TAK SADARKAN DIRI! APA NYA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAPKU!,"Jeritnya dengan tatapan cemasnya, membuat Naruto menyengit memandangi Mata biru cantik dihadapanya, sehari berguna dalam hati kenapa dia setahu itu.

"Aku minta maaf soal itu~ sebenernya kau pingsan dan itu memang karna kesalahanku, beberapa saat lalu, karna memperlihat lukaku, lalu kau jadi pingsan dan~,"Baru saja mau menjelaskan raut wajah perempuan itu hampir kembali memucat dengan kesadaran yang mau memudar mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. "KUMOHON JANGAN PINGSAN LAGI!,"Ucap Naruto kembali menatap panik lalu perlahan dia langsung mendekat dengan cepat membantu perempuan duduk kembali, tampa peduli apa perempuan itu akan menyerang atau tidak.

Kedua mata netra mereka saling memandang, dan tatapan keduanya jadi terlihat engan, terlebih Perempuan memutuskan jarak pandangan mereka lebih dulu karna terlalu dekat.

**DEG!**

_Tarik nafas dan buang!_  
_Tarik nafas dan buang!_

"Tenangkan dirimu, kau sudah tidak apa-apa?,"Ucap Naruto memandang perempuan itu dengan tatapan khawatir, namun yang dipandang hanya memberi dia tatapan takut. "Sebaiknya istirahatlah dulu disini, aku kau mengecek beranda, apa badai sudah berlalu atau tidak,"Ucap Naruto dengan cepat menjauhi Perempuan yang masih diam membisu dan mengikuti kemana punggungnya pergi.

"..."

Namun ketika mengintip cela beranda, Pria itu nampak hanya memberi tatapan sungut, menandakan jika diluar masih badai dan dia akan masih terjebak ditempat ini, untuk sementara.

"..."

"Errmm...sepertinya badai diluar belum berhenti dan aku tak tahu jam berapa sekarang, kepalaku, apa masih agak pening apa aku tidur hanya sebentar?.,"Ucap Naruto dengan nada canggung karna kondisi Perempuan itu benar-benar diam tampa bicara membuat suasana diantara mereka menjadi tidak enak. "Ka~Kalau begitu aku akan tidur diluar, aku permisi,"Ucap Naruto melempar senyuman bingung padanya, dan segera mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi ruangan itu sekarang.

**BLAM****!**

Usai keluar dari ruangan Naruto hanya mendengkus, entah kenapa daftar kesalah pahaman bertambah, membuat Naruto merasa _Down_, menanggapi itu Kurama hanya bisa mencari ide berupa percakapan untuk mengalihkan pemikiran Naruto.

'_**Kidd apa kau tak merasa tadi?, ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya'**_

Ucap Kurama memberi pertanyaan dengan nada yang serius.

"Apa maksudmu Kurama?,"Tanya Naruto menaikan salah satunya, membuat hanya memandang lurus dengan sekitaran Naruto lihat, sembari merapikan bulu milik salah satu lekornya.

'_**Kita sepertinya terlempar kedunia yang tidak memiliki jenis aliran energi cakra karna aku tak merasakan energi semacam itu sejauh ini, selain itu membuatku heran, saat kau tak sengaja melawan gadis itu? dia bisa mengeluarkan Jutsu Es tampa memanfaatkan gabungan partikel Air juga udara, bukankah kau ingat dengan Bocah-cantik shinobi yang pernah kau lawan dulu,'**_ Tanya Kurama.

"Dia bukan Bocah cantik, dia bernama Haku,"Ucap Naruto menyengit, tak diduga Kurama bisa mengakui sesuatu yang indah atau cantik.

_**'Dia memang cantik bukan meski dia itu anak laki laki,' **_Ucap Kurama membuat Naruto memutar matanya bosan, dan berjalan menuju kelantai bawah, dengan langsung loncat dari lantai kesekian tingginya tak kira-kira Naruto bahkan tak berpikir itu lantai berapa tapi main terjun saja, langsung ke lantai terbawah dekat replika kolam Air terjun.

"Masih ada waktu untukku isterahat,"Ucap Naruto.

_**'Bertermakasilah...Perempuan itu tak pingsan melihatmu loncat dari lantai 3,' **_Ucap Kurama.

"Jangan Khawatir, dia masih ada diruangan tadi belum tergeser dari sana,"Ucap Naruto langsung berjalan kearah sebuah pahatan replika Air terjun ditengah ruangan, lalu duduk menyadarkan dirinya pada badan kolam air terjun itu.

_**'Menjadi kuat bahkan dilatih oleh **__**jonnin**__** juga Sannin terkadang membuatmu belum sepenuhnya, menghilangkan sisi **__**polos**__** itu,**_' Ucap Kurama mengeleng.

"Tolong Jangan berbelit-belit, sudah banyak yang terjadi hari ini, kau tahu aku belum bisa mencerna semuanya,"Balas Naruto dengan cetus, sembari mengembungkan pipinya dan Kurama memberikan Smirk mengejeknya.

_**'Dengarkan aku **__**Kidd**__**, nampaknya kita tak boleh mengunakan kekuatan kita **__**secara**__** terang-terangan, mengingat jika kau memiliki Aku didalam dirimu,**__**'**_ Ucap Kurama.

"Aku mengerti, Kau benar Kurama, tempat ini bukan Konoha atau dunia Ninja, ditambah energi alam dan tak ada cakra sejauh ini,"Ucap Naruto, menghelah nafas menyentuh luka jantungnya yang sudah diperban.  
Jika kemarin-kemarin Naruto jarang bicara dengan Kurama soal hal ini, nampaknya berbicara dengan Kurama disaat seperti ini tidak buruk juga.

Naruto kembali memejamkan mata nya, berniat untuk tidur namun sebuah suara langkah cepat sepatu hills terdengar berbunyi dari atas menandakan perempuan itu keluar dari kamar, akan tetapi Kali ini Tak mengindahkanya ia memilih untuk kembali tidur berharap salju yang datang dari perempuan itu tak muncul lagi dan mau membekukannya, bukanya Naruto takut jika harus bertarung melawan nya dia hanya tak mau bersikap lancang dan melawan Perempuan sudah memberi dia waktu sementara disini.

Naruto tetap menutup matanya sampai suara sepatu itu berhenti, berbunyi tepat sampai dilantai bawah dimana dia mencoba fokus isterahat, sementara Kurama didalam dirinya hanya mengendus mengeleng, apa Naruto dan Perempuan itu akan bertarung layaknya kucing Vs anjing, Tau ditendang dari tempat ini dengan instant.

_**'Kurasa dia masih perlu bicara?,' **_Ucap Kurama mendengkus, dan memasak Smirk menyebalkan pada Naruto yang hanya berusaha tetap terlihat tidur dengan tenang.

"..."

"Bisakah kau bangun, kau harus bicara!,"Tegur perempuan itu dengan nada lebih berani, untuk sesi kedua ini membuat perasaan Naruto lebih tenang dari pada sesi pertamanya, entah kenapa.

* * *

**❄NARUTO❄**  
Aku menghelah nafas seperti dugaan aku tahu jika Perempuan itu ada didekatku hanya saja aku tak mau masalah nampak terulang lagi, lalu membuat ia pingsan lagi dan menambah _down_ mentalku, aneh memang aku tak seperti ini sebelumnya, kadang aku tipikal seseorang yang positif dan mengalir dengan sisi yang Apa adanya, tapi terkadang aku sadar, dunia tidak akan selalu seperti itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?,"Tanyaku, tampa membuka mata, aku hanya mengantispasi saja. "Sesuai janjiku dipertanyaan pertamaku aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, jika aku bisa,"Ucapku.

"Jelaskan padaku siapa kau! dan soal kemampuanmu tadi?,"Ucap Perempuan itu, dengan nada hati-hati.

"Ohhh aku Naruto, aku seorang Shinobi,"Ucapku.

"Shu-nobi,"Ulang nya dengan nada heran dengan penyebutan yang salah.

"Erhhhh...Shinobi namanya Shinobi kata lain seorang Prajurit yang medapatkan sebuah misi,"Ucapku membetulkan ucapanku dan kuharap dia memahaminya.

"Lalu luka itu?,"Tanyanya lagi.

"Ermmm...Soal luka ini, aku mendapatkanya disebuah misi aku diminta ketuaku untuk menemukan rekanku yang telah lama meninggalkan wilayah kami, tapi misi itu gagal, kami bertemu denganya, akan tetapi aku malah harus bertarung dengannya, dan dia melukaiku, akhirnya aku hampir mati, dan seperti yang kau lihat aku yang hampir sekarat lalu pingsan beberapa lama dan akhirnya aku sadar lalu menemukan ketempat ini,"Ucapku seadanya, aku harap dia paham dengan penjelasanku.

"Jadi perlawananmu dan serangan tadi,"Ucapnya.

"Bukan hal yang aneh bagiku aku ini seorang Prajurit mana mungkin aku tak bisa memberi perlawanan jika aku diserang,"Ucapku datar. "Aku pastinya akan membela diri,"Kataku dengan tegas, namun aku tak bisa menahan senyuman lalu menengakan kepalaku menatap dia. "Dan untuk masalah tadi aku bersumpah aku tak ingin melakukan apa-pun padamu, aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu dan permohon maaf karna kau pingsan karnaku,"Ucapku.

"Sekarang boleh aku bertanya padamu beberapa hal, aku harap kau menjawab,"Ucapku dengan nada serius dan senyumanku segera aku hilangkan sebelum ia menyadarinya.

* * *

❄**NORMAL POV❄**

"Lalu apa serangan tadi itu adalah milikmu?, Erhh...maksutku Es tadi?!,"Tanya Naruto menatap perempuan itu dengan serius tampa merubah posisi duduknya sama sekali, ia menghelah nafas datar, karna keheningan kembali mengelilingi mereka.

_Beberapa detik kemudian..._

"Ya itu berasal dariku,"Ucap Perempuan itu dengan nada murung, entah apa yang terjadi rautnya terlihat sedih, membuat Naruto menjadi tak enak hati,

"Oooh ya kau pemilik tempat ini, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,"Ucap Naruto mengenalkannya dengan nama yang lebih panjang

"Namaku **_Elsa Walf Arendelle_**,"Ucap perempuan itu yang menamai dirinya Elsa, memandang Naruto, dengan buram membuat Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, dan mencoba ramah namun Elsa nampaknya masih sangat sensitive padanya."..."Elsa akhir nya diam lalu membuang muka dari Naruto.

Entah kenapa pertanyaan tadi membuat suasana kembali semakin, canggung membuat Naruto mencari topik pembicaraan agar ada bahan obrolan lagi pula Naruto masih ingin banyak bertanya tentang dunia ini. "_Rupamu indah sama dengan Namamu_,"Ucap Naruto tampa sadar, membuat Elsa memandang kaget dan Kurama hanya menyengit si tambah smirk.

**DEG!**

**_'Hoooh! ada apa ini? seorang Naruto akhirnya bisa memuji kecantikan perempuan, padahal sama Sakura dan Hinata saja kau belum pernah mengatakan seperti itu,' _**Celetuk Kurama, membuat Naruto tersadar ia pun hanya tergugup memandang respon Elsa selanjutnya, apa perempuan itu akan mengira dia akan berpikir bahwa dia laki-laki yang buruk sekarang.

"Jangan bercanda jika kau macam-mcam kau akan terima akibatnya,"Ucap Elsa memberi tatapan mengerikan, akan tetapi respon itu justru membuat Naruto hanya terkekek, tampa mempedulikan ancaman dari Elsa, entah kenapa kantuknya menghilang entah kemana, dan dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berhadapan dengan Elsa.

"Hahahaha~ bisa apa aku dengan keadaan seperti ini, jangan khawatir aku tak akan melakukan hal yang buruk padamu Datteyo malah sebaliknya aku akan mengucapkan terimakasih,"Ucap Naruto disertai tawa kecilnya, membuat Naruto lalu memandang lampu kristal diatas sana. "Jika tak keberatan maukah kau menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku lagi,"Ucap Naruto pada Elsa.

"Apa itu?,"Tanya Elsa pada Naruto.

**BERSAMBUNG]**  
[Rabu-27-February-2019]

* * *

**VickyChou disini. :**

_**Halooo...Pembaca pembacaku yang budiman, kembali lagi sama saya Author tangan, kurang berfaedah ini, bagaimana kabar anda anda semua! maafkan author yang abdet jadwalnya aneh, aneh mumpung Author punya sedikit jatwal buat fic disela ngantor lumayan buat saya refresh.**_

_**Kecup**__** manis manja dari saya atas bintang, Wattpad komentar **__**di cerita**__** Fanfict...😚😚😚**_

_**BLETAAAK!**_

_**Gua : Adawww...**_  
_**Ryo: Kamu gimana sih, katanya mau hari sabtu ajah partnya kok malah ini 3 hari-3 hari. #Admin Ryo LightningShun muncul disini.**_  
_**Gua : Sengaja Pak~ mumpung selagi ane gak sibuk-sibuk pak, dari pada tiba tiba saya hiatus entar pembaca saya langsung ngamuk, mending saya buat selagi saya gak sibuk.**_  
_**Ryo : Oke kalau begitu jangan lupa selesaikan cerita di partku bagian kamu sekarang.**_  
_**Gua : #Mengangguk.**_  
_**Ryo ; #Menghilang.**_

* * *

_**Oke saat nya kita baca komeeen!**_

* * *

_**(Reed72)**_  
_**Lanjut..**_  
_**(Gua) : Amin...**_

* * *

_**(Arturia el camelot)**_  
_**tambahin lagi word-nya Dan tetap semangat serta sehat selalu...**_  
_**(Gua) : Amin makasi ya, saya usahakan agar bisa nambah word kalau gak sibuk..**_

* * *

_**(Nazi Menschen)**_  
_**lanjut thor**_  
_**(Gua) : Okeeee Ah siaaap...**_

* * *

_**(Satsuki Narita)**_  
_**jauh dari ekspektasi gak bisa aku tebak :(**_  
_**(Gua) : Awww~ Makaciw sabar beb :3**_

* * *

_**(tanpa batas)**_  
_**ah sesuai prediksi walau agak meleset, ugh gk sabar nunggu epsd selanjutnya**_  
_**(Gua) : Maap kalau agak meleset maklum otak kadang suka ganti ganti :v.**_

* * *

_**(Storm0719)**_  
_**interesante historia aunque corto el capitulo sera posible si el próximo capitulo lo alargas un poco mas porfa gracias espero con interés el próximo capitulo.**_  
_**(Gua) : Intenté extender la historia del capítulo más tarde, pero cuando no estaba demasiado ocupado en mi trabajo me di cuenta.**_

* * *

_**(Ff)**_  
_**Word nya dikit amat.**_  
_**(Gua) : Maklum bu-pak T_T Saya ngantor.**_

* * *

_**(yosi.f)**_  
_**Mantul.**_  
_**(Gua) : Makasih komentarnya :3**_

* * *

_**(Haikal-San)**_  
_**Ummu.. keren untuk chp ini :)**_  
_**Btw,di fic ini engga ada adegan Figh kah?**_  
_**Um.. sebelumnya saya ingin memperkenalkan diri dahulu. Saya Haikal-san, Admin tertinggi dari grub Facebook Komunitas Fanfiction Indonesia. Saya ingin mengundang Author-san untuk menjadi bagian dari kami,disana juga banyak para reader/author juga. **_  
_**Btw,bulan 3 ini grub kami menyelenggarakan sebuah Event, jika berminat untuk bergabung,silahkan Search di FB :)**_  
_**Jaa na!**_

_**(Gua) : Kalau ini pasti ada unsur Fight mengingat besik Naruto adalah karakter petarung, jadi wajar jika saya harus ada Unsur elementnya di cerita ini.**__**dan Ehhh Haikal seorang admin dimana? :0 tapi aku gak tau yang mana akun mimin yang asli, banyak namanya yang di duplikasi di Facebook, memang nya cara gabungnya bagaimana.**_

* * *

_**(All-Die)**_  
_**hehehe iya sama2 thor, saya mampir karna terpikat sama cerita nya yg anti-mainstrim, btw klo anna sama elsa berebut naruto bagus tuh XD**_  
_**(Gua) : Waduh idenya lumayan mantul, cuman saya belum mikir kesana jalani aja dulu kayak air mengalir.**_

* * *

(All-Die)  
hehehe iya sama2 thor, saya mampir karna terpikat sama cerita nya yg anti-mainstrim, btw klo anna sama elsa berebut naruto bagus tuh XD  
(Gua) : Waduh idenya lumayan mantul, cuman saya belum mikir kesana jalani aja dulu kayak air mengalir.


	6. TERSENYUMLAH WALAU SEDIKIT

**[Valley of Living Rock]**

Sebuah lembah yang lembab, dengan wilayah bebatuan nampak disana sebuah koloni mahluk mitos berkumpul, jauh dari manusia, mereka hidup berkoloni, disebuah gua besar, dengan nada tergesa-gesa layaknya manusia para ibu tengah menjaga para anak-anak dalam gua, dan para ayah menjaga teritori mereka dari orang asing.

_**Badai semakin besar...**_

Siapa yang akan tahu seberapa parah nanti nya, jika mereka memutuskan hidup diluar, tubuh mungil mereka yang sekeras batu belum bisa menahanya, mereka pun dengan kompak menggelinding pelan menuju gua dan mendekam disana menunggu badai akan berhenti.

"Sesuai keinginanku Grandpabi semua Troll betina dan anak-anak sudah berada dalam gua kita mungkin bisa bertahan dalam beberapa bulan, kami para Troll jantan akan menjaga dan paginya mencari pasokan makanan selama badai masih berjalan.

"Terimakasih Callon,"Ucap Granpabbie sang Troll tua itu nampak tersenyum lalu matanya kembali menatap kearah luar dimana badai salju sedang bergerak, kondisi yang tak biasa ini terjadi lebih dari dugaan, dia jadi teringat pada sebuah kejadian yang telah berlangsung bertahun tahun sebelumnya.

_'Kekuatan-mu begitu indah, Elsa...Tapi jika kau tak mengontrolnya maka kau akan kehilangan segalanya,'_

_'Kau mampu membekukan jiwa dan hati seseorang'_  
_'Kau pun bisa memiliki Jantung dari hidup seseorang'_

_'Entah kenapa ramalan dari hidupmu terlukis dilangit'_  
_'Entah berakhir baik atau buruk, dalam pilihanmu'_

"Aku berharap Kristoff-ku dan Sven tidak apa-apa, salah seorang trolls Betina nampak memandang dasyatnya badai. Granpabbie hanya terdiam ditempat tak menanggapi ucapan Trolls bernama Bulda memilih memandang badai.

* * *

"Ini Pegunungan Ice mountain, di Nort norwegia?!,"Ucap Naruto menyengit bingung saat mendengar nama wilayah yang sangat asing.

"Hei!? Kau tidak tahu dimana lokasimu?, bagaimana bisa kau bisa sampai disini?,"Sambar Elsa menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Ahhhmmmerrrr...Soal ini kau tak tahu selain aku terluka, aku sempat pingsan mungkin mereka membuangku sampai kemari,"Ucap Naruto memasang wajah yang tak enak, sementara Elsa menatap dengan delikan penuh selidik.

_**'Maaf saja...! Aku tak bermaksud membuangmu, ketempat dimana badai salju dan membuatmu mati dalam sekejab, ini juga bukan kemauanku, aku juga tak bisa memilih'**_ Celetuk Kurama dengan nada sewot.

"Lalu dimana tempat asalmu?,"Tanya Elsa memandang Naruto dengan nada datar, Meskipun begitu Naruto merasa lega, karna sedikit demi sedikit, suasana tak nyaman mereka perlahan mencair, akan tetapi Naruto tahu Elsa masih menjaga jarak darinya.

"Tempatku ada didesa, tak berbeda dengan desa lain-nya, kehidupan yang tentram bercocok tanam, kehidupan distrik juga lain - lain, kami juga sebagian dibesarkan dengan pendidikan sebagai seorang Shinobi,"Jelas Naruto masih memandang lampu kristal diatasnya, pantulan sinar bulan membuat warna biru nampak mengelilingi gedung ini.

"Kalian dilatih saat masih belia?,"Tanya Elsa dengan dengan bingung. "Juga Bertarung?,"

"Ya, Kami belajar di akademi dari usia 7 tahun dan kami hidup dilatih untuk berperang, menyelesaikan misi, bekerja sebagai peneliti untuk kedepannya, menjadi beberapa tingkatan Cuin, Gennin, Jonnin, dan Sannin. sebagai Shinobi, apa kau juga menerima pendidikan seperti itu?,"Ucap Naruto bertanya, Sebenarnya Naruto penasaran dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Elsa apa dia dilatih atau bagaimana?, jujur dia penasaran dengan itu. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, apa kekuatanmu itu, Kau dapat secara alami atau mempelajarinya?,"

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tak mendapat bimbingan pelajaran seperti itu,"Ucap Elsa menghembuskan nafas lemah, lalu pandanganya kearah lain. "Aku belajar banyak tetang tatap etitut, cara untuk budi pekerti, tata negara, pelajaran - pelajaran teori,"Ucap Elsa menghelah nafas.

"Terdengar seperti pembelajaran putri, terhormat,"Ucap Naruto datar, lalu memutuskan duduk di sudut replika kolam air mancur.

'_**Dari kata-katanya yang terlalu formal dan pendidikan yang dibicarakan ya dia tak diminta sebagai petarung, bisa jadi menjadi pendeta, penasihat, ahli akan sebuah kepemimpinan, atau seorang Ratu,'**_ Celoteh Kurama membuat, Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan nada menganalisis tersambar apa rubah berekor sembilan itu, hingga semakin sering bicara.

"Itu penting bagiku, dan aku harus melakukan ya,"Ucap Elsa. "_Tapi sekarang tidak lagi_,"Ucap Elsa lalu membuang muka, lalu berjalan kembali keatas sembari menundukkan wajah nya.

"Elsa tunggu,"Ucap Naruto mencoba memanggilnya, namun gerakan gadis itu semakin cepat.

"Aku ingin sendiri,"Ucap Elsa.

"Maaf jika membuatmu tidak nyaman, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu suram dan bagaimana,"Ucap Naruto membuat Elsa hanya berbalik.

"Bukan masalah itu tak masalah,"Ucap Elsa menatap Naruto, membuat surai pirang itu tersenyum padanya dan Entah itu membuat Elsa merasakan kehangatan dihatinya tak terasa waktu bertahun tahun telah dijalaninya tampa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

Sebagian waktu Elsa dilewatkan dengan kesendirian, tak banyak waktu yang dilewatinya bersama seseorang saat semasa kecil juga remaja-nya, tak banyak orang berinteraksi denganya, terkecuali Papa dan Mama-nya, berbicara cukup panjang dengan pria yang baru temuinya sedikit membuatnya merasa senang, meski dia hanya menyimpanya dalam hati.

Naruto menyadari senyuman tipis yang diliat dari sudut bibir Elsa, dan entah kenapa ingin sedikit membuat Elsa terkejut dan menghiburnya. "Umm..Elsa," Panggil Naruto. "Aku ingin memperlihatkanmu sesuatu,"Ucapnya.

"Hehh!?,"

Elsa terdiam lalu memandang Naruto, perlahan Naruto mengangkat tangan ya lalu, sebuah cahaya indah berwarna putih kekuningan sebesar telapak tangan, muncul dari sana

membuat Elsa terkejut, Naruto tersenyum lalu melempar bola bersinar itu ke udara, lalu bola itu meledak membagi mereka menjadi lima sinar yang terbang melayang-layang kearah Elsa, lalu berputar dengan indah mengelilingi Elsa seolah menari nari kecil, mengikut gerakan mata Elsa yang hanya menatap bola - bola cantik itu menghilang perlahan layaknya embun di udara satu persatu.

"Bagaimana mungkin sebuah cahaya angin keluar bersinar dari tanganmu?,"Ucap Elsa membuat tawa Naruto semakin terdengar.

"Begitu pula kau yang memiliki tenaga Es yang mampu membekukan,"Ujar Naruto dengan semangat, tanganya membuat banyak Rasenggan tipe mini ditanganya dan membuat mereka terpecah dan nampak melayang di udara.

_"Ini cantik sekali,"Ucap Elsa._

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, lalu matanya memperhatikan sosok Elsa yang nampak memainkan cahaya itu didekat jemarinya, ia mulai memberi senyuman manisnya, meski senyuman itu tipis, akan tetapi Naruto senang karna perempuan itu mau merespontnya.

"Aku hanya memasukan tenaga Chakra angin dan sedikit energi bumi element angin yang kupunya, jadilah embun cahaya, mereka tak mudah hancur dan meski disentuh mereka tak akan melukai seseorang,"Ucap Naruto diluar pembelajaran beratnya sebenarnya Naruto biasanya menciptakan jurus aneh - aneh, dan salah satunya adalah Jurus ini biasanya dipakainya untuk penerangan atau menghibur anak-anak dan ternyata Elsa juga menyukai jurus itu.

(Beruntung dia tak mengeluarkan Seksi no jutsunya).

Tampa mereka berdua sadari perlahan sedikit demi sedikit suasana hangat perlahan mencairkan hati Elsa yang selama ini beku, dan tampa disadari waktu yang digunakan Naruto di Gedung itu sudah hampir berakhir, perlahan-lahan badai semakin surut dan fajar perlahan mulai menyingsing dari barat.

_Waktunya hampir berakhir.._

Sesuai janji Naruto, ia hanya sampai disana sampai fajar menyingsing dan dia harus meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

**[BERSAMBUNG]**  
[Rabu-6-Maret-2019]

* * *

😂Maap Covernya di WP ganti, dengan yang baru dikarnakan cover sebelumnya mengalami Error 😂

**_VickyChou disini. :_**  
**_Halo pembaca-pembaca Gua yang budiman, kembali lagi dengan Gua Author Vicky yang kurang Berfaedah, juga kurang Tamvan... disini bagaimana kabar kalian apa kalian senang gua muncul sering atau malah Enneg ama Cerita yang Gua bawa, jika ia Gua minta maap ya._**

**_Disini sebenarnya Gua mau ngangkat konflik Elsa lebih dulu ke timbang Naruto mudah mudahan ini gak kecepetan, menurut kalian ini kecepatan kagak sih? kasih aku komentar dibawa ama pendapat kalian ya! Author senang banget dengan banyak komen Author selalu menerima masukan selama itu baik._**

_**Kecup**__** manis manja dari saya atas bintang, Wattpad komentar **__**di cerita**__** Fanfict...😚😚😚**_  
**_O_**

**_keee mari kita ke Komen-komen.._**

**_(Satsuki Narita)_**  
:3.  
**_(Gua) : ^_^_**

* * *

**_(Yandrasil)_**  
**_Bisa ga diperpanjang._**  
**_(Gua) : Wahhhm..belum bisa pak maklum saya ngantor pak!._**

* * *

**_(Nazi Menschen)_**  
**_menarik...semangat thor lanjutinnya._**  
**_(Gua) : Makasi atas kedatangannya._**

* * *

**_(Arthuria El Camelot)_**  
**_Halo ketemu lag I dengan saya. Saya hanya ingin member I tahukan beberapa typo, yaitu: _**  
**_seharusnya Elsa terkejut karena Naruto melompat dan menempel di dinding, kenapa malah Naruto yang terkejut._**  
**_2\. Seharusnya Kata setelah tanda koma tetap harus kecil kecuali untuk hal-hal khusus seperti nama, dll._**  
**_3\. Untuk typo yang lain saya tidak akan menulisnya Karena terlalu panjang._**  
**_Jadi kesimpulannya saya sarankan untuk memperhatikan penulisan._**  
**_(Gua) : Gua nyasar kok Tyapo cerita gua banyak cuman gua belum sempat, mau revisi karna ngejar urusan real ama ngejar ide cerita, tapi makasi atas masukan ya itu membantu gua banget._**  
**_Untuk Naruto ama Elsa emang mereka sama sama kaget satu sama lain, Si elsa melihat Naruto kayak cicak, si Naruto kaget karna elsa bisa mengunakan Es padahal sejak awal Naruto gak ngerasain adanya Chakra, kita tau selain memanfaatkan energi alam dan energi hidup, Didunia ninja lebih banyak yang mengunakan Chakra._**

* * *

**_(Haikal-San)_**  
**_Yosh! Banzaaii! Btw, untuk Grub di Facebook, anda bisa search dengan mengetik 'Komunitas Fanfiction Indonesia' grub tersebut dibuka untuk umum. Jika anda berminat,anda bisa bergabung. Dan saya admin tertinggi, anda juga bisa add nama saya dengan mensearch Muhd Haikal di FB. Akun saya profil foto biasa dengan latar belakang dinding warna Orange. Atau anda bisa PM author Lio-kun11. Hari Senin ini kami mengadakan event lohh~ untuk info lebih jelasnya ada di Grub -Ja naa!_**  
**_(Gua) : Sebenarnya gua ingin ikut Eventnya dan Chast pemeran menarik perhatian gua, cuman masalahnya waktunya hanya 3 hari dan bentrok sama fanfic ini dan beberapa tulisan yang harus gw publis, jadi ya, gimana ya duh dilema...pengen ikut padahal._**

* * *

**_(TEGAR - KUN)_**  
**_lanjut thor, klo bisa tamat kan ya jarang ada fanfic yang sampe tamat kami mohon thor klo bisa tamatkan fanfic ini._**  
**_(Gua) :Gua usahain meski gak bisa janji tapi gua mencoba gak mengabaikan tulisan yak._**

* * *

**_(All-Die)_**  
**_hahaha biar ada konfliknya, mayan menarik loh, btw elsanya tsundere amat._**  
**_(Gua) : Elsa jadi Tsundere, hehhhh serius! selamat anda orang kedua yang komentar begitu, author Lightning Shun (Ryo) juga komen sama wkwkwk._**

* * *

**_(yosi.f)_**  
**_Update malem amat, lanjut_**  
**_(Gue) : Maaf gan maklum mungkin karna beda jam kali ya._**


	7. TERHUBUNG

Usai menghibur Elsa ia mempersiapkan kepergiannya, menjelajahi tempat bernaung ia memutuskan mengambil salah satu baju kembaran jaketnya didalam Scorls yang mirip dengan Jaketnya yang rusak, dan membersihkan luka darah yang meluber dari perban sebelumnya juga menganti perbanya, dan beruntung Elsa tidak lagi pingsan, Naruto menghelah nafas lega lubang jantungnya mulai dikelilingi serabut daging tipis, menandakan regenerasinya mulai berjalan sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan pendarahanya juga tak seperti awal.

"Jadi kau akan pergi,"Ucap Elsa menatap punggung Naruto membelakanginya, pria itu tengah bertelanjang dada, dan terfokus perban ditanganya, Elsa menatap Ragu pada pria pemilik punggung berbentuk itu.

"Sesuai janjiku, Datteyo~ Aku tak akan membohongimu,"Ucap Naruto lalu mendengkus lemah. "Untuk hari berikutnya aku akan mencari sebuah tempat yang bisa kupakai hidup dalam beberapa waktu,"Jelasnya.

"Mungkin kau bisa menuju sebuah wilayah bernama Arendelle, disana timur gunung ini ada sebuah kerjaan pesisir disana, aku rasa kau bisa meminta bantuan pada mereka,"Ucap Elsa menundukkan wajahnya dengan buram.

"Sungguh~,"Ucap Naruto berbalik dan wajah Elsa kembali menjadi dingin. "Jika aku turun kearah aku bisa menemukan Arendelle?,"Tanya Naruto memandang datar, saat itu lelaki itu sudah memakai seragam bersih, tampa bekas darah ditubuh.

**GREB**

Mata Elsa membulat kala sebuah dekapan hangat langsung pada tangannya, Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mendekap tanganya, membuat Elsa merasa kaku seketika. "Jika bukan kebaikanmu, aku tak akan tahu nasibku diluar akan seperti apa tadi malam, aku ucapkan terimakasih atas segalanya,"Ucap Naruto tersenyum tulus.

"..."Elsa hanya tertegun menatap Naruto, ia lalu baru sadar kalau ketika saat Naruto melepas genggaman tanganya, Naruto memutuskan berjalan lebih dulu, dan raut cantik Elsa kembali memperlihatkan raut kekecewaan disana, Keduanya berjalan menuju lantai bawah tampa berkata apa-pun.

Tampa diketahui ketiganya (Elsa, Naruto, dan Kurama) sebuah benang takdir telah terbentuk dengan sebuah tanda tanya yang diketahui.

Sampai di depan pintu utama, Naruto kembali berpamitan pada Elsa lalu berkata. "Terimakasi aku akan aku berharap kita akan bertemu lagi,"Ucap Naruto dan mata Elsa hanya memberinya tatapan seolah mengharap dia tetap disana, namun tidak pekaan Naruto sukses tak mengetahuinya.

"Ya, Jaga dirimu,"Ucap Elsa lalu akhirnya keduanya berpisah.

* * *

**[Dibelahan Dunia berbeda]**

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura?!,"Ucap seorang pria bermasker tengah menenangkan jiwa seorang gadis muda, bersurai Merah delima yang notabene adalah muridnya, yang dalam kondisi sangat terpuruk, dalam beberapa kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini, nampaknya Kami-sama atau para Dewa tidak bersamanya saat ini, si awalnya Sakura berharap jika misi ini akan berhasil, jika mereka berhasil meringkus klan taka lain dan menghentikan mereka, berencana membuat kekacauan di Konoha, dia juga bisa menemukan rekan masalalunya yang menghilang dulu dan membawa pulang bersama.

_Tapi niat itu kandas, dan hatinya kembali hancur._

Mereka sudah menemukan Sasuke, tapi malangnya nasip Sasuke tak ingin kembali justru, akan datang untuk balas dendam pada Konoha, lalu membunuh Naruto didepanya sendiri.

Bagaimana rasanya jika seorang rekan yang paling kau anggap penting bagi hidupmu justru mati ditangan Pria yang kau kejar bertahun - tahun, sekaligus cinta pertama mu?. _Apa S__elama ini_ _apa waktu dan harapan __ini__ hanyalah sia-sia_.

Sakura begitu terpuruk, ia sudah meneteskan air mata sebanyak-banyaknya sampai matanya sembab akhirnya Team memutuskan mundur dari misi, Sasuke dan teamnya juga berhasil melarikan diri.

(_Dan Hasil Perundingan)_

Lalu Team sepakat akan membawa jasad Naruto yang sudah kaku tampa adanya energi kehidupan, kembali Konoha Esok harinya akan tetapi semua pupus saat itu juga.  
Masalah kembali terjadi, tampa penyebab yang jelas tubuh Naruto menghilang sendiri dari tempatnya, mungkin saja berpikir tubuh nya diculik atau bagaimana, ini terlalu aneh tak ada jejak, Chakra musuh atau energi, ya ada sih energi tapi itu energi milik Kurama sebelum Naruto itu menghilang.

"Guru jadi bagaimana sekarang apa yang harus lakukan ?!,"Ucap Sakura memandang sendu Kakashi.

"Aku sudah mengirim kabar-burung dan juga anjing Ninja soal masalah ini, Untuk sementara kita kembali Kekonoha,"Ucap Kakashi datar, ucapan itu justru membuat mata indah Sakura membulat Nanar.

"Tapi Kakashi-sensei,"Ucap Sakura menatap sedih, dan Kakasih hanya mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura, Kita akan mencari Naruto, dimana pun tubuhnya disimpan atau apa-pun kita belum menyerah,"Ucap Kakashi dan hanya membuat Sakura terdiam dan mengangguk.

"Ayo kita harus menempuh perjalanan untuk segera kembali,"Ucap Yamato yang entah kapan sudah ada diruangan dan menatap Guru dan murit itu serius. "Sai sudah menciptakan Katsu juga gambar hidup untuk menjaga jalur kita,"Ucap Yamato langsung bergerak cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu, untuk menemui Sai dan juga berterimakasih pada seorang Warga yang berbaik hati mengizinkan mereka beristirahat dan meminjam ruangan untuk semalam.

Semua kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing masing, Sakura juga meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk bersiap-siap, sementara Kakashi masih diam saja di tempat ditatapnya pembaringan Jasad Naruto, yang menghilang dengan banyak tanda tanya besar bermunculan dikepalanya.

_'Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada tubuh Naruto?'_

* * *

Naruto tak tahu berapa lama ia berjalan, mencari tempat berlindung begitu sulit bagainya disaat ini. wilayah ini sangat besar dan Elsa berkata Arendelle berada dibalik dua gunung ini, nampaknya perjalan bisa dilewati dengan kaki Chakra untuk sehari atau setengahnya saja.

'Nampaknya sulit bagi kita untuk mencari jalan memutar semua tempat begitu putih sekarang' Suara Kurama terdengar dikepalanya, membuat ia menghelah nafas.

"Sepertinya lebih gampang bagi kita untuk melewati jalur Air,"Ucap Naruto.

**'Lihat disana Kiddo?,' **

Panggil Kurama meminta Naruto menatap apa yang dia instruksikan, Mata Naruto membulat memandang Sekitar nya, sebuah perairan luas nampak membeku, terlihat kapal-kapal nampak terjebak oleh air yang membeku, ini diluar akal sehat bencana macam apa yang bahkan bisa membekukan lautan sepanjang itu.

"Semalam aku tak terlalu melihatnya akan tetapi karna kabut juga badai menghilang semua menjadi jelas,"Ucap Naruto memperhatikan kondisi dengan seksama. "Aku semakin tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini,"Desis Naruto.

**'Kuharap ada seseorang yang akan menjelaskan pada Kita '**Utar Kurama, mendengkus sembari merapikan bulu salah satu Ekornya.

"Kau benar,"Ucap Naruto sembari melanjutkan perjalanan dengan segera, berhenti sekarang ada hal yang tak mungkin sebelum mencari kota yang disebut Arendelle, Naruto harus menemukan dulu tempat untuk isterahat, ada kemungkinan bisa saja badai akan menghambat di tengah jalan, dan juga sebuah informasi.

Sepanjang jalan Naruto menemukan banyak keganjilan yang aneh pada sekitarnya, beberapa lokasi seperti sebuah pertambangan terlihat masih baru namun tak ada satupun orang disana, beberapa kereta meluncur tergeletak begitu saja dijalanan dan beberapa bongkahan batu-es diletakan disana, semua masih terlihat baru, tak mungkin wabah ini baru terjadi dalam semalam, apa itu mungkin?.

Naruto berjalan kembali menyusuri hutan Kristal, sebenarnya itu bukan nama sebenarnya tempat itu, akan tetapi lokasinya sangat indah dimana terdapat beberapa anak sungai yang membeku, dan juga puluhan tanaman pohon rambat disekitarnya, indah sekali ujung akar pohon membentuk tetesan beku layaknya kristal indah yang jatuh layaknya tetesan mata air.

"Apakah kita akan segera sampai?,"Sebuah suara wanita terdengar ragu, bersamaan banyaknya langkah kaki manusia terdengar ah ada suara hewan rapal 4 kaki.

"Dengan melewati arah timur kita mungkin akan menemukan ya,"Ucap seorang Pria terdengar mencoba positif.

Naruto mencoba bergerak pelan pelan kearah mereka, namun mereka dikagetkan oleh pohon yang mau tumbang, tepat dibelakang mereka.

"AWASSS!,"

**BRAAAAK!**

Usai Tumbangnya pohon yang mengejutkan semua orang, akhirnya kondisi dapat terkendali tidak ada korban dalam peristiwa itu, Perempuan juga pria dan seekor rusa(?), yang tadi nampak selamat.  
Pria dan Rusa itu berhasil menghindar saat pohon tumbang, dan perempuan itu berhasil menghindarinya karna Naruto datang menangkap tubuhnya tepat waktu, disaat ketegangan berakhir.

"Ehhh..."

"Ammm..."

_Bersamaan dua mata Hijau gelap, dan savir bertemu dengan dekat._

* * *

**[BERSAMBUNG]**  
[Sabtu-9-Maret-2019]

_**Halo all kembali lagi dengan cerita ini dilanjut well bagai kabar anda-anda sekalian apa baik atau buruk! Wahai pembaca saya yang budiman..**_  
**_Kembali lagi dengan Author unfaedah dan kurang Tamvan moga-moga kalian enjoy ama chap ini, soal nya ya aku dah nambah element dari para Ninja juga awal nya Gue belum terlalu yakin buat masukin...Sakura CS tapi Gue hanya mencoba mengikuti otak Gue :3_**  
**_Kita kekomen aja ya maaf kalau gak terlalu panjang karna Gue juga sedang membantu pengembangan salah satu cerita LightningShun yang belum selesai, terimakasi yang komen di Wattpad dan Bintang disana (Gue dah balas disana langsung) jadi yang Gua catat cuma komen yang ada di fanfic._**

**_Lanjut..._**

* * *

**_(Nazi Menschen)_**  
**_kuharap ini akan tetap berlanjut samapai akhir..semangat._**  
**_(Gua) :Harapan Gua juga sih._**

* * *

**_(Satsuki Narita)_**  
**_:0 Awww...kok Narunya mau pergi.._**  
**_(Gue) : Ngikutin alurnya beb harap maklum ya.._**

* * *

**_(Reed72)_**  
**_Lanjut bos ku.._**  
**_(Gua) :Tt Ganzzz_**

* * *

**_(Haikal-San)_**  
**_Umm.. eventnya cuman buat Fic 1k kok, tapi gapapa lah.. genbatte! Btw,cukup menarik untuk chp ini, aku menunggu untuk chapter berbagai ..Ja ne!_**  
**_(Gua) : Makasi Haikal san :3 atas pengertian ya, btw kalau boleh ijin saya mau pake nama nama di event buat cerita di Wattpad berjudul Call boleh gak?._**

* * *

**_(King Bochum)_**  
**_Next_**  
**_(Gua) : Yasss!_**

* * *

**_(Tohsaka Abigiel)_**  
**_kalimatnya berbelit"... tapi tetep bagus kok ceritanya..._**  
**_(Gue) : Sorry nanti gua coba untuk di fix dan revisi:3 nunggu waktu libur aja..._**

* * *

**_(All-Die)_**  
**_wew.. karya lu bagus, thor. Sampe2 ada org spanyol review wkwkwkwk, nice lah.._**  
**_(Gua) : Alhamdulillah kalau cerita gua cukup sampai di hati loe pada, gua sangat senang dengan tanggapan positif kamu dan para pembaca lainya._**

* * *

**_(Arthuria el Camelot)_**  
**_Ceritanya menarik dan membuatku penasaran walaupun masih ada beberapa typo tapi tak terlihat. Terima kasih juga atas jawabannya._**  
**_(Gua) : Kesempurnaan milik tuhan, dan gua punya banyak salahnya intinya gua mencoba terus aktif dan berkembang, dan komentar itu justru menendang gua untuk coba terus belajar lagi dan lagi._**

* * *

**_(TEGAR - KUN)_**  
**_lanjut thor chapter selanjutnya.._**  
**_(Gua) : Ini chaptersnya... :3_**

* * *

**_(Storm0719)_**  
**_hola compañero interesante capitulo aunque corto pero espero el siguiente aun mejor y mas largo porfa_**  
**_(Gua) :_**  
**_Intento hacer una mejor historia para el futuro._**  
**_Gracias por el apoyo y ven a leer mi historia._**

* * *

**_(yosi.f)_**  
**_Mantap_**  
**_(Gua) : Ty... ^_^_**


	8. KILAS BALIK

**Latar pembentukan Cerita:**

**(Pertengahan dunia Ninja saat pengejaran Sasuke dan Naru terbunuh, masuk kealur Frozen setelah Elsa sang Ratu sudah keluar dari Arendelle).**

**WARNING :**  
**-Pendek.**  
**-Gaje.**  
**-OC.**  
**-Lebih banyak kekurangan.**  
**-Publish Hari Rabu dan Sabtu**  
**-Bertebaran yang namanya Typo.**  
**-Fix revisi akan diberlakukan saat Author gak sibuk ngantor.**

**By Vicky Chou/Lightng Shun **

**👻Thanks For Reading👻**

* * *

Perempuan itu tak bisa membayangkan bertapa bersinarnya mata seseorang pria baginya saat ia hampir saja tertimbun oleh batang pohon, seorang pria bersurai pirang, bermata biru memiliki mark dipipi layaknya kumis kucing datang mendekapnya kuat dan menyelamatkan ya dari maut.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?,"Panggil pria itu dengan tampang khawatir. "Hei kau baik-baik saja, tolong jawab aku?,"Ucapnya masih mendekap perempuan.

"..."Dan yang ditanya justru tak memberi jawaban malah terbengong memandangi wajah khawatir si Pirang.

"Anna kau tidak apa-apa," Panggil Seorang pria bersurai pirang dan hidung yang sedikit besar, namun memiliki wajah yang tampan, panggilan itu membuat Naruto dan Perempuan itu meregangkan pegangan mereka.

"Ummm Kristoff,"Sahut Anna, memandang Pria yang disebut Kristoff lalu mata Anna berbalik kearah Naruto dengan pandangan canggung. " Am...Namaku Anna sa-salam kenal terimakasi sudah menolongku,"Ucap Anna pada Naruto membuat pria itu tersenyum menanggapi kegugupan Anna. "Dan Ini Kristoff juga Rusaknya Sven,"

"Ahh sama-sama,"Ucap Naruto. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto," Ucap Naruto tersenyum simpul pada Anna.

BREKK...KREEKK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda berbunyi mengejutkan Naruto, Kristoff juga Anna, lalu pandangan mereka langsung kearah seekor Rusa yang kesulitan bergerak karna terjerat akar beku membuat dia seolah memakai manik manik di tanduknya. "Nampaknya Teman kalian butuh bantuan,"Ucap Naruto menatap Rusa itu dengan pandangan Kasihan (Mungkin).

* * *

"Ummm!,"Nampaknya dia bahagia, tegur Anna saat rusa itu malah melompat-lompat dan bermain dengan akar yang ada di tanduknya, Naruto bisa mengambil kesimpulan si Russalah penyebabnya sampai pohon rapuh tadi tumbang.

"Jangan terlau bersemangat Sven aku akan membuka akar-akar itu,"Ucap Kristoff lalu mendekati Russa kesayangannya, namun nampaknya pria itu kesulitan saat melepas akar beku dari sana, hanya berbekal sarung tangan.

"Kau butuh ini,"Ucap Naruto mengeluarkan Kunai untuk diberikan pada Kristoff dan juga langsung membantu melepas akar dari tanduk Sven. tampa bicara lebih dulu dan dalam waktu berapa menit semua akar berhasil disingkirkan.

"Terimakasi atas bantuanmu pada Russaku,"Ucap Kristoff sembari membelai kepala sang Rusa, bisa dibilang adalah sahabatnya yang paling dia sayang. "Jika mengunakan tangan aku mungkin selesai dalam waktu yang lama,"Ucap Kristoff lalu mengembalikan Kunai yang dipakainya.

"Tidak usah pakai saja siapa tahu, Russamu terkait lagi nantinya, sejak memasuki hutan ini, jauh di belakang punggungku banyak tanaman yang merambat kau bisa memakainya,"Ucap Naruto logis.

"Terimakasi sekali lagi,"Ucap Anna dengan mata berbinar.

"Ummm sama-sama omong-omong, apa yang kalian lakukan disini, tempat ini cukup berbahaya?,"Tanya Naruto pada keduanya meski Naruto belum lama disini, akan tetapi dari sedikit pengalaman melihat sekitar medan-area disini sangat berbahaya.

"Ka-Kami ingin pergi ke Ice Mountain,"Ucap Anna dengan pandangan Ragu. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hutan beku seperti ini,"Ucap Anna lagi, membuat Naruto mendengkus harusnya dia yang tanya, Justru Anna malah bertanya balik.

"Aku ingin ke Arendelle, tapi aku Seorang pengelana dan kebetulan aku tak tahu area disini, seseorang kenalan digunung menolongku dalam semalam, lalu mengatakan jika aku harus pergi ke Arendelle untuk mencari tempat bernaung karna disana kota terdekat ke timbang lainya,"Ucap Naruto dengan jujur.

"Arendelle?! Siapa Rekanmu itu apa dia warga Arendelle tahuku memang benar kota perairan terdekat hanya Arendelle akan tetapi Es membekukan semuanya dalam semalam,"Ucap Anna dengan nada suram, entah kenapa raut wajah Anna mengingatkanya pada Elsa, mereka mirip dengan postur wajah juga rambut yang berbeda warna, Elsa memiliki rambut bloonde-putih, sementara Anna berambut Coklat-muda akan tetapi dia melihat beberapa helai rambut nya yang memutih, dibalik salah satu kepangan rambutnya, mata mereka juga berbeda size, Jika Elsa lebih sipit dan serius, Anna Lebih besar (Sedikit) dan ceria.

"Dia seorang perempuan yang memiliki wajah yang jelita, pemilik sebuah gedung besar diatas gunung, bernama Elsa,"Ucap Naruto memandang datar namun ucapannya membuat Wajah Anna menegang dan mata Perempuan itu membulat, ia langsung saja menarik kera baju Naruto dengan cepat.

"Elsa seperti apa yang kau kenal?, beritahu ciri-cirinya padaku?, tolong beritahu padaku, aku mohon?,"Ucap Elsa menggebu-gebu membuat Naruto hanya menatap bingung.

"Tunggu Anna tenangkan dirimu!,"Ucap Kristoff mencoba menenangkan Anna, lalu melirik Naruto dengan tatapan tolong memaklumi, kondisi Anna sekarang, dan Naruto yang mulai paham kondisi hanya menghelah nafas disertai anggukan.

"Aku akan membahasnya!,"Ucap Naruto kemudian dan memandang Anna yang mulai mengendurkan tanganya. "Tapi apa kalian bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang -,"Ucap Naruto serius.

**DEG!**

Mata Naruto membesar, berapa bulir keringat mengeluar dari pelipis dan langsung saja memegang arah jantung nya ia bisa mendengar sesuatu seperti retakan disana, tapi bukan sebuah retakan melainkan lubang pada jantungnya nampak di selimuti kristal Es tipis secara perlahan-lahan menyelubungi jantungnya.

**'**_**Kidd! Jantungmu!'**_ Ucap Kurama mulai terdengar sedikit panik dari dalam sana, Mata Naruto sedikit terbelalak, namun._** 'Perlahan membeku diliputi es'**_ Tegur Kurama. bersamaan sebaris surai putih milik Anna terlihat lebih tebal.

_"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Datteyo?,"_

"Naruto kau tak apa-apa?,"Tanya Kristoff memandang raut tak nyaman Naruto namun seketika Naruto dengan cepat menganti Raut suramnya dengan cengiran menenangkan.

"Aku tidak apa - apa? mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraan tadi,"Ucap Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

* * *

Tampa disadari mereka Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam tengah memperhatikan mereka diatas dahan pohon besar, dengan tampang sangat datar dan penampilanya sangat langkah dengan pakaian yang sangat berbanding terbalik dikenakan suasana seperti ini, bagaimana tidak dia hanya mengenakan sebuah Jaket jins tipis dalam kaos oblong, celana raid model tentara dan sepatu Kats yang terlalu modern dari jaman itu.

_Disatu sisi menciptakan sebuah keajaiban akan tetapi setiap apa yang kita dapatkan juga meminta konsekwensi.._

"Setidaknya aku sudah menerima dan memberikan bantuan, kuharap Eras tidak tersinggung karna aku juga ikut campur dalam masalah ini,"Ucap Anak itu, nampaknya kedirinya sendiri. "Mari kita lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto, apa benar kata mereka kau adalah orang itu,"Desisnya.

Tiba-tiba tampa suara sebuah Portal terbuka dari belakang nya, saat anak itu berbalik seorang lelaki bersurai hitam, dengan mata biru keluar dari sana, dengan raut dingin. "Aniki mencari anda,"Ucap Pria itu dengan raut datar, dan melayang kearah pemuda itu. "Xian-san,"Sahutnya.

"Dasar padahal aku masih ingin melihat sesuatu yang menarik,"Ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Xian hanya mendengkus, sebelum Pria yang terlihat lebih tua darinya memunculkan sebuah Sabit raksasa dengan Element mengelilingi mereka dengan sebuah Algoritma mantra dan mereka lenyap begitu saja.

* * *

Anna mencoba menjelaskan kronologi perjalanan mereka tampa ragu pada Naruto tak disangka Anna adalah seorang putri dari wilayah kerajaan bernama Arendelle, Anna saat ini mengemban tugas mencari Elsa dan membawanya pulang. Pada awalnya penyebab dari masalahnya berawal perdebatan Antara Anna dan Elsa di malam penobatan Elsa sebagai Ratu Arendelle pasca menghilangnya kapal ratu dan raja setahun lalu dilautan, dan sebagai anak Tertua Elsa dipilih menjadi tombak Arendelle yang baru.

Semua awalnya seperti yang diharapan kan, semua rakyat bahagian atas penobatan sang Ratu. sampai puncak dimana Elsa dan Anna mulai bertengkar dikarnakan Anna berkata ingin menikah dengan seorang pangeran bernama Hans, dan Elsa langsung menolak permintaan nya, bagi Elsa bagaimana mungkin Anna bisa langsung ke tahap yang seperti itu sementara Anna dan Hans baru bertemu, wajar jika Elsa menolaknya maksudnya terlihat baik dia tak mau Adiknya menyesal dikemudian hari, dan salah memilih.

Akan tetap Anna tetapi bersikukuh untuk mendesak Elsa agar melangsungkan pernikahan tampa memikirkan konsekuensi hidup kemudian hari, dan itu membuat Elsa merasa terdesak dan Anna menarik paksa salah satu sarung tangan satu nya birunya.

"_Kembalikan Sarung tanganku,_"Desis Elsa namun hawa kekesalan Anna juga sudah semakin kesal, dan menyalahkan Elsa tentang berbagai hal.

_"Elsa aku mohon, aku tak mau hidup seperti dulu lagi!,"_

Akhirnya mereka mulai berdebat, sampai semua jelas dipuncaknya, mengapa Elsa mengacuhkan Anna, Mengapa Elsa menjauh dari dunia atau mengapa Elsa melarangnya untuk keputusan yang terlalu tergesa, Selepas dari itu Elsa cuma ingin bertindak benar sebagai seorang kakak, akan tetapi semua justru berakhir dengan kemarahan Elsa dan kekuatan Es Elsa keluar, didepan semua orang yang tak bisa dia kontrol.

[Dan dianggap Monster oleh semua orang]

**[BERSAMBUNG]**  
**[RABU-13-MARET-2019]**

* * *

**Hai Ummm...my name Lighting Shun, dan kali ini saya uploud cerita nya, sebenarnya mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya sehari karna ada kabar tak menyenangkan dari Vicky Chou, saat ini ibunya sedang sakit dan kondisi ini membuat dia harus fokus ke orang tuanya dulu, sebelum kefanfic, tapi jangan khawatir dia sudah ketik dua chapters untuk sabtu depan.**

**Makasi atas Bintang, komen di Wattpad dan mari kita kekomen Fanfic!**

**(tanpa batas)**  
**Bakalan seru nih kalo ada cinta segitiga sama sisi.**  
**Light: Tidak menjamin sih..:p**

**(Tohsaka Abigiel)**  
**wow... perkembangan penulisan yang sangat cepat menurut saya... yah, masih ada beberapa typo dan ada beberapa kalimat yang tertukar atau kata yang masuk tanpa izin sih... tapi tetep keren kok...**  
**Light : Mungkin karna jeda cerita pada Frozen adalah sehari semalam... kejadian Elsa melarikan diri dari kerajaan, dan Naruto ceritanya berbaur sekitar beberapa menit setelahnya, makanya agak pendek..sampai paginya.**

**(Nazi Menschen)**  
**lanjut thor...rencana berapa words nih mau dibuat 5k...10k...heheh smangat**  
**Light : Meybe :v**

**(TEGAR - KUN)**  
**lanjut thor chapter selanjutnya, untuk kedepanya worknya diperbanyak ya.**  
**Light : Diusahakan.**

**(Reed72)**  
**Teruuuusss bosss sampai taamaatt.**  
**Light : Amin**

**(Kelabu098)**  
**walaupun gk terlalu ngerti frozen,tapi ff nya lumayan lah...next bro!**  
**Light : Ty :)**

**(Haikal-San)**  
**Bagus seperti biasanya :))**  
**Tentang itu.. saya mengizinkan kok.**  
**Light : Makasi atas persetujuan nya :0**

**(King Bochum)**  
**Seru gan, lanjut**  
**Light : Makasi.**

**(ip)**  
**lanjut**  
**Light : Ooooke**

**(yosi.f)**  
**Mantul**  
**Light : Asiyap**

**(All-Die)**  
**aye.. aye.. elsa uda mulai ada rasa :3 hehehehehe**  
**Light : Seperti nya:0**

**(Nazi Menschen)**  
**kuharap ini akan tetap berlanjut samapai akhir...semangat.**  
**Light: Terimakasih dukungan kalian adalah obat yang paling mujarab:)**


	9. BAYARAN

**Latar pembentukan Cerita:**  
**(Pertengahan dunia Ninja saat pengejaran Sasuke dan Naru terbunuh, masuk kealur Frozen setelah Elsa sang Ratu sudah keluar dari Arendelle).**

**WARNING :**  
**-Pendek.**  
**-Gaje.**  
**-OC.**  
**-Lebih banyak kekurangan.**  
**-Publish Hari Rabu dan Sabtu**  
**-Bertebaran yang namanya Typo.**  
**-Fix revisi akan diberlakukan saat Author gak sibuk ngantor.**

**👻Thanks For Reading👻**

* * *

Kurama masih berkutat pada sekeliling sejak bermenit - menit yang lalu, dia membiarkan Naruto mendengarkan pembicaraan Anna, sementara Dia mencoba menyelesaikan sesuatu dari dalam. Jantung Naruto tetap berpacu normal tapi entah kenapa crystal pudar dijantungnya tidak menghilang padahal Kurama sudah mencoba menggunakan regen miliknya tapi faktanya tak ada perubahan sama sekali, yang ditakutkan Kurama crystal itu adalah parasit di jantung Naruto dan kemungkinan bisa saja membunuh Naruto kapan saja, akan tetap itu hanya Spekulasi Kurama mencoba tidak berpikir ke tahap yang lebih buruk dia harus mencoba menyembuhkan patner secepat yang dia sanggup.

_Kenapa Crystal es pudar ini muncul di jantung Naruto?_  
_Apa dia dikutuk atau koneksiĺ pada sebuah kejadian yang lebih besar!_

"Maka dari itu aku meminta bantuan Kristoff dan Sven untuk menemukan Elsa, aku ingin mencoba menyelesaikan semuanya, memperbaiki dan aku akan minta maaf,"Ucap Anna membuat semakin buram. "Aku juga berhutang pada Kristoff karna mengantarku dia terpaksa melihat kereta miliknya Hancur berserta semua peralatannya yang hancur dijurang saat kami dikejar kawanan serigala malam,"

Sementara Kristoff hanya memberikan tatapan 'Tidak apa-apa' atau 'semua baik-baik saja' Pria berprofesi sebagai The Iceman itu hanya duduk bersandar pada tubuh Sven dan membelai moncong Rusanya.

"Tapi di arus musim dingin ini aku menemukan sesuatu yang indah,"Ucap Anna dengan memandang Sekitar. "Bertahun tahun aku menunggu dimana aku tak bisa meninggalkan istana dan Gate yang tertutup melarang orang dari berbagai wilayah datang, semakin membuatku merasakan terkucil begitu juga Elsa,"Desis Anna.

"Dengan kekuatan seperti itu, kurasa bukan kesendirian atau tempat yang tersembunyi,"Tegur Naruto memandang Anna penuh arti, lalu Naruto memandang serpihan es pada akar lalu berkata. "Tapi kepercayaan, dukungan dan cinta,"Ucap Naruto menatap Anna, dimana Naruto merasakan apa yang dirasakan Elsa dulu, perbedaan ya sedari kecil Naruto sudah dibenci penduduk desa, dan kala itu dia tak tahu kenapa semua menganggap dia monster.

Naruto membutuhkan masa yang panjang untuk dapat sebuah pengakuan, sejak kecil dia selalu membuat masalah bagi orang, berbuat mereka menyadari dirinya berada dan tak jauh berbeda dari semuanya.  
Akhirnya hidupnya yang panjang dari rasa terpuruk mulai berakhir perlahan-perlahan berubah Sasuke sang Rivalnya mulai mengakuinya, Cinta monyet Sakura pun mulai memahami perasaanya, dan juga Gurunya Kakashi juga Jiraya mengajarinya banyak hal yang penting untuknya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Elsa, Naruto bisa memahami kondisinya dengan cepat ia merasa mereka mirip, dan sikap Elsa saat mereka bertemu sudah menjelaskan semua ini.

"Ya kalian benar tapi apa menurut kalian musim panas tidaklah jelek,"

Ucap semua orang seketika semua membeku mendengarnya.

"Eh?,"

Mata Naruto, Kristoff, Anna dan Sven nampak memandang kearah sumber suara, dengan mata tak berkedip bagaimana tidak sebuah bolu (?) ah bukan sebuah bongkahan boneka salju bergerak-gerak dan muncul sembari berkata bawel pada dirinya sendiri, membuat semua terdiam.

"Kau tahu bagaimana hangatnya, hijaunya tanah itu rimbanya pohon itu dan..ohhh hawa hangat yang alami itu,"Dia terus berceloteh tampa jeda dan matanya berbinar.

"Gyaaaaaa~"Kedua laki-laki disana baru saja tersadar saat ia mendengar teriakan Anna yang langsung menendang kepala Boneka salju itu dan ditangkap oleh Kristoff yang langsung ketakutan lalu mengopernya pada Anna dan keduanya justru mengoper kepala salju itu kesana kemari, layaknya bermain lempar bola.

Naruto hanya diam saja namun merasa kasihan pada boneka Salju hidup yang terus-terusan meminta kepalanya dikembalikan, dan tampa diduga kepala itu ditangkap Naruto dan dikembalikan pada Si boneka.

"Te-Terimakasi,"Ucap Boneka itu pada Naruto lalu mencoba memasang kepalanya sendiri.

"Sama-sama,"Naruto menatap Boneka itu.

"Kenapa kau kembalikan padanya?,"Tanya Kristoff sedikit berbisik dan masih mengambil jarak aman begitu juga Anna.

"Karna aku merasa dia bukan mahluk yang jahat,"Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi tunggu kenapa kalian berada dilangit-langit? layaknya kelelawar yang tidur dalam gua?,"Ucap Si boneka dengan tampang terkejut, membuat Anna hanya sedikit terkekek mengurangi sedikit kewaspadaan lantaran Boneka itu tak memasang kepalanya dengan benar, boneka itu justru memasang kepala bonekanya dengan terbalik.

"Akan dibantu!,"Ucap Anna lalu berjongkok dan memperbaiki kepalanya keposisi semula.

"Nah Aku dan pengelihatanku sempurna sekarang,"Ucapnya dengan nada senang memegang posisi kepalanya karna merasa normal.

"Belum..kurasa kau mesti menambah sesuatu,"Ucap Anna antusisas dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, yang berupa wortel utuh, dan memasangnya tepat diatas mulut untuk menciptakan sebuah hidung, akan tetapi Anna terlalu kuat membuat wortel itu justru menancap terlalu dalam hingga tembus kebelakang kepala Boneka salju itu.

**BREEEEKKKK!**

"Awww!,"Desis Kristoff memandang terkejut sekaligus ngilu, pada sang boneka akhirnya Anna minta maaf kembali pada Boneka itu, dan mendorong kembali hidungnya agar lebih normal.

"Maafkan aku mungkin terlalu keras,"Ucap Anna dengan nada minta maaf, namun reaksi boneka salju itu nampak sebaliknya.

"Apa kau bilang, ini sangat luar biasa! Aku selalu ber harap memiliki sebuah hidung, benda ini seperti buah tanduk Kuda dan bisa besar atau kecil,"Ucapnya dengan sangat semangat. "Oke semuanya mari berkenalan sekali lagi Namaku Olaf aku menyukai pelukan Hangat,"Ucapnya merentangkan tangan.

"Olaf?,"Tanya Anna dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Dan siapa kalian?,"Ucap Olaf ramah. "Sikepang dua(Anna), sihidung besar (Kristoff), Sirusa (Sven), dan si jabrik kucing (Naruto),"Mendengar itu ketiganya hanya menatap bingung, meski mereka tak tersinggung dengan ungkapan polos Olaf barusan.

"Namaku Anna, Ini Kristoff, Ini Naruto?,"Ucap Anna memperkenalkan kedua pemuda itu dan sebuah senyuman ringan dilayangkan oleh keduanya. "Dan dia adalah Sven!,"Tunjuk Anna dengan senyuman menatap Rusa yang menggoyangkan lehernya. "Omong-omong Olaf boleh kami bertanya?,"Tanya Anna dengan nada serius.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?,"Tanyanya.

* * *

**[Dibelahan ****Dunia**** berbeda]**

Seorang pria berambut hitam tengah duduk santai diatas sebuah sofa beludru merah didekat perapian, rautnya datar tengah memainkan sebuah mug biru, berisi kopi hitam, nampaknya dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu hingga mengabaikan seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangan, rupanya seorang gadis bersurai pirang masuk dan membawa sepiring kue kering coklat.

"_CocoCookes_?,"Tanya Perempuan itu, tersenyum sembari meletakan sepiring kue itu diatas meja kecil, lalu duduk disalah satu sofa yang lain sembari memegang sebuah buku tebal ditanganya.

"Belum beristerahat 'Yui?,"Tanyanya. pada perempuan yang dipanggil Yui, hanya tersenyum manis dengan iris merah rubynya yang terlihat indah.

"Aku belum bisa tidur, aku memikirkan Naoto-kun?!,"Ucap Yui dengan menghelah nafas gusar.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir padanya, dia akan segera kembali aku rasa sebentar lagi dia akan pulang,"Ucap Shun tersenyum lalu membelai kepala berambut pirang pendek itu. "Kau butuh lebih banyak isterahat untuk anak yang kau kandung,"Ucap Shun dan akhirnya Yui mengangguk tersenyum lalu beranjak dari kursi.

"Kalau begitu aku isterahat duluan,"Ucap Yui sebelum Shun mengangguk ketika perempuan itu permisi, suasana menjadi hening saat perempuan itu pergi.

**BLEZINGG!**

Sebuah cahaya indah keluar dari dalam portal memperlihatkan dua sosok lelaki, yaitu Naoto dan Xan.

"Sudah puas melihatnya?,"Tanya Shun tersenyum sembari meletakan mug ditanganya, dimana anak Bernama Xan langsung duduk disofa dekat Shun, sementara Naoto tampa suara sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk berbincang serius.

"Lumayan dan kali ini aku melihat yang lebih menarik!,"Ucap Dan sembari memainkan sebuah cahaya putih ditanganya dan berubah menjadi Lambang salju. "Dia secara tidak langsung mulai terlibat kedalam dunia itu,"Ucap Xan.

"Lalu,"Tanya Shun dengan nada menganalisa.

"Dia terkena kutukan takdir secara tidak langsung,"Balas Xan. "Kau tahu kan ini akan terjadi?,"Tanya Xan.

"Entahlah? tapi tugasku hanyalah membantu seseorang mengabulkan permintaan siapa-pun yang membayarku dengan imbalan yang setara dengan apa yang mereka berikan,"Ucap Shun menghelah nafas memandang lidah api perapian yang menyala.

"Kau terlalu baik pada Siluman itu!?, kau tahu memindahkan seseorang atau sesuatu dari dimensi berbeda akan merubah takdir atau menjadikan kejadian di dunia itu semakin berbeda, dari yang seharusnya,"Ucap Xan.

"Aku tahu,"Ucap Shun tersenyum lalu memandang kosong Xan.

* * *

❄**FLASBACK ONN**❄  
_Pada Suatu malam Shun kala itu sedang memandangi hutan kristal pribadinya dengan latar ribuan cahaya bintang yang diciptakan dalam dunianya, yaitu alamnya sendiri sebuah tempat dimana ada sebuah rumah, hutan belantara, orb-orb roh, gua kristal, sungai, dan dipenuhi hewan-hewan jinak yang nampak hidup tentram tampa ada pertikaian._

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

_Sebuah langkah kaki perlahan mendekati dirinya, namun tampa menoleh sang pria berambut panjang itu nampak sudah tahu siapa yang mendekat. "Aniki (Abang) Waktu semakin larut apa, kau tidak beristirahat?,"Ucap lelaki bersurai Navy-blue memandang Shun dengan serius._

_"Aku merasa akan ada yang datang dan tak lama lagi,"Ucap Shun dengan nada ramah. "Beristirahatlah Naoto, aku akan menyusul,"Ucap Shun, mempersilahkan pria yang telah lama menjadi adik angkatnya._

_"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu,"Ucap Naoto dengan nada serius sembari duduk disalah satu patahan batu Kristal, dan keduanya menunggu dalam diam._

**_SHAAAAAAAEERRRRRRYYYY!_**

_Tiba-tiba ada kepulan angin dari beberapa penjuru, mengelilingi wilayah itu, dataran pun nampak bergetar kuat dan pohon-pohon terasa terombang ambing bagai ada badai yang tengah mengamuk. Shun perlahan menggentarkan kakinya beberapa kali dan membuat semua menjadi tenang dalam sekejab, sementara Naoto nampak mengeluarkan sebuah sihir hingga sebuah Sabit muncul ditanganya sembari sikap yang siaga._

_Sebuah portal berwarna merah muncul secara tiba-tiba, dan menjatuhkan tubuh seseorang lelaki yang nampak sekarat dan bersimbah darah, terlihat sebuah golongan dijantungnya menandakan jang jantungnya hancur._

_"Siapa kamu?, ada kepentingan apa berada ditempat ini?,"Ucap Shun dengan nada tenang, meski Naoto sudah mengacungkan Sabitnya kedepan. "Dan Ini bukan tubuh aslimu kenapa kau bisa berada di tubuh lelaki ini,"Tanya Shun._

_**[Sepertinya kau menyadarinya? aku adalah Kurama rubah berekor sembilan, dan pemilik tubuh ini adalah patnerku Naruto, seperti yang kudengar dari penciptaku dulu jika ada disebuah tempat antar dimensi terdapat orang suci yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan yang mustahil, dengan mahar yang setara?] **__Tanya suara serak Kurama yang menggelegar._

_"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu? tapi itu tergantung dengan apa yang aku minta?,"Ucap Shun tersenyum dingin dan ia mengisratkan agar Naoto menurunkan senjatanya._

**_[Selamatkan tubuh patnerku, Naruto sangat berharga untuku dan biarkan kami pergi keduania lain yang lebih damai ] _**_Ucap Kurama tampa pikir panjang, lalu meminta permintaan iya._

_"Bisa! tapi apa kau sanggup memberikan aku maharmu?,"Ucap Shun sekenangnya._

_**[Apa yang ingin kau minta] **__,"Ucap Kurama._

_"Yang harus kau bayarkan adalah memberikan Salah satu Ekor milikmu yang berisi kekuatan mu,"_

❄**FLASBACK OFF**❄

* * *

❄**KEMBALI KE ANN DAN YANG LAINYA❄**

"Olaf ummm apa Elsa yang membuatmu?,"Tanya Anna mulai mempertanyakan dari mana bentuk asli dari boneka salju itu.

"Ya? Kenapa!,"Ucap Olaf dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Apa kau tahu dia ada dimana?,"Tanya Anna lalu melirik Naruto yang hanya mendengkus pelan, sementara Kristoff tengah mencabut salah satu tangan Olaf dan memainkannya.

"Iya, kenapa?,"Tanya Olaf mengabaikan Krisstoff dan masih terfokus pada Anna, dan Naruto yang bersandar pada punggung Sven.

"Ini luar biasa?,"Ucap Kristoff pada Naruto dan Sven. "Meski sudah dilepas tangan ranting kayu ini masih bergerak-gerak,"Ucapnya memainkan ranting tangan Olaf.

"Sebaiknya kau menghentikan itu Krisstoff? sebelum Boneka itu marah,"Saran Naruto, dan Sven juga mengangguk setuju namun nampaknya Ice man itu masih penasaran dengan Olaf.

"Boleh kau tunjukan arah nya?,"Tanya Anna.

"Bagai mana caranya?,"Ucap Kristoff dan seketika mendapat gamparan telak dari Tangan Olaf.

**PLAK!**

"Awww!,"

"Jangan ganggu aku sekarang aku mencoba untuk lebih Fokus,"Ucap Olaf dengan nada kesal, membuat Naruto dan Sven hanya tertawa pelan dan memberi tatapan 'Sudah dibilang kan'. "Ya kenapa?,"

"Kami harus membawa Elsa agar Kami ingin membawa musim panas,"Ucap Anna, dan seketika Anna menjelaskan semua keinginan ya, dan Olaf sangat bersemangat membicarakan musim panas seolah dia menyukainya.

"Akan tetapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa akan terjadi sebuah masalah yang buruk padanya dan orang disekitarnya ia mencengkeram baju depanya gusar, ia masih merasakan partikel es dalam rongga jantungnya berarti regenerasi tak mampu menghancurkan dinding es itu.

Termenung sendirian tampa menyadari orang sekitar sudah beranjak mengikuti Olaf dan Krisstoff pun memanggilnya.  
"NARUTO SAMPAI KAPAN KAU BERDIRI DISANA KITA AKAN PERGI!,"Teriak Kristoff dan Anna langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan menunggu.

"Maaf-maaf,"Ucap Naruto sembari mengikuti mereka.

Mengikuti panduan Olaf sepanjang perjalanan Mereka membicarakan masalah Elsa dan kehidupan Anna dan Elsa di kerajaan, Anna sempat membahas tentang apa saja yang ingin dia lakukan saat bertemu dengan kakaknya, dan mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat saat mereka bertemu ditambah Kristoff juga Naruto dan penghilang kegundahan Oleh Olaf yang juga mencoba menghiburnya, beberapa kali pula Sven hampir ingin memakan wortel hidung Olaf dan Krisstoff menenahanya, meskipun Olaf mengira jika Sven menyukainya.

**DEG!**

Namun pandangan mereka seketika berubah Horror saat melihat tak jauh dari mereka Seekor Anjing salju dan Seorang pria sekitar 30-40 terjatuh dengan kepalanya yang berdarah dengan deras, membuat langkah mereka terhenti.

* * *

[BERSAMBUNG]  
[Rabu-20-Maret-2019]

* * *

Halooo...Gyus balik lagi sama saya Author unfaedah bagaimana kabar anda-anda sekalian wahai pembacaku yang budiman? haaah pray seminggu tampa abdetan fufufu! tolong di maklumi akan aktivitas Ngantor dan juga kesehatan orang tua harus gua utamakan, jadi ya ini adalah cerita gabungan dari dua part yang gua janjikan.

Semoga suka ya :3 gan! well mari kita ke Komen-komen tapi wait sebelum itu gua berterimakasih atas komen dan bintang di WATTPAD!.. for Find a Way Lanjut!

(Rami)  
Boy lanjut dong sama tambahin wordnya biar seru  
(Gua) : Mungkin ini dah nambah dikit.

(yosi.f)  
Asihap  
(Gua) : Ahmantap

(Fahzi Luchifer)  
ane kira genrenya cuma romance aja... ada msuhnya toh...  
(Gua): Gak semua Ferguso!

(Yanti)  
Saya gembira dengan penjagaan anda dan saya menunggu Sabtu depan  
Penyuka dari malay..  
(Gua) : Salam buatmu terimakasi buat dukungannya:) saya senang sekali.

(Guest)  
أشكرك على إعجابك الذي أثار إعجابي  
(Gua) : شكرا لدعمكم ، لقد تأثرت جدا

(King Bochum)  
Word nya ditambahkan dong gan)  
(Gua) : Entar gua coba nambah.

(Usuario Desconocido)  
Cerita yang bagus, google memberi saya kesempatan untuk membacanya diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Spanyol, saya harap saya tidak meninggalkannya.  
(Gua) : Expreso mi gratitud por el apoyo, trato de mostrar historias entretenidas.

(Shizu Uchiha)  
Saya sangat menyukai cerita ini, tidak ada banyak cerita naruto dan elsa yang terus diperbarui. tolong terus memperbarui.  
Saya google menerjemahkan cerita hebat ini untuk membacanya dalam bahasa Inggris  
(Gua) : Thank you for your support I will try again for the next section.

(Reed72)  
Lanjut bos dan bos buat word nya lebih dari 5k dong biar saya bisa menikmati saat membaca  
(Gua) : :7 Thanks tp saya nunggu pray ngantor

(All-Die)  
perasaan pendek bnget, thor.  
(Gua) : XD


	10. TAK TERNILAI

(Khusus Wattpad)Ada tombol Follow, comment atau like di tempatnya untuk membantu Author sebagai penyemangat dan itu gratis dan (Comments di Fanfic) Juga gratis.

Latar pembentukan Cerita:

(Pertengahan dunia Ninja saat pengejaran Sasuke dan Naru terbunuh, masuk kealur Frozen setelah Elsa sang Ratu sudah keluar dari Arendelle).

* * *

WARNING :

-Pendek.

-Gaje.

-OC.

-Lebih banyak kekurangan.

-Publish Hari Rabu atau Sabtu

-Bertebaran yang namanya Typo.

-Fix revisi akan diberlakukan saat Author gak sibuk ngantor.

👻Thanks For Reading👻

* * *

Perjalanan yang sedikit menyenangkan karna ocehan Olaf berubah menjadi penuh ketegangan lantaran mereka melihat seorang pria asing terkapar ditengah salju membuat semua hanya terdiam. Anna yang lebih dulu teriak keras sebelum Kristoff mencoba menenangkan, sementara Naruto mendekati pria setengah baya itu dan memeriksa kondisinya.

"Kyuuuunggg!,"Sebuah suara kecil bayi anjing terdengar gemetar dan tak jauh dari mereka bersamaan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak disemak-semak seolah ada sesuatu disana.

"Bagaimana Naruto?,"Tanya Kristoff langsung memposisikan tubuh Anna diatas Sven untuk memenangkanya.

"Jangan khawatir bapak ini kedinginan, dan sepertinya dia terjatuh hingga tulangnya patah,"Ucap Naruto mencoba memperbaiki posisi kepala Pria itu, dan Kristoff mendekatinya beberapa detik segera. "Kristoff sepertinya anak anjing itu juga butuh bantuan?,"Ucap Naruto menunjuk tubuh gemetaran seekor anak anjing itu.

Naruto mengurusi sang lelaki sementara Kristoff mendekati sang anak anjing yang berada didekat semak-semak, ia juga menemukan sesuatu disana seorang anak perempuan usia 7 tahun yang bersembunyi dengan gemetaran.

"Jangan takut aku tak akan berbuat jahat,"Ucap Kristoff pada anak perempuan itu dan mencoba menenangkanya.

"Kakak tak akan menyakiti kami kan?,"Tanya anak perempuan itu pada Kristoff.

"Namaku adalah Kristoff aku seorang Ice man,"ucapnya sembari mendekat lalu menggendong sang perempuan, dia melirik baju yang dikenakan lelaki dan anak itu menandakan dia suku Ice man juga.

"Namaku Niki,"

* * *

Anna yang sudah mulai tenang akhirnya mendekati kedua pria itu dan bertanya. :"Mereka baik-baik saja?,"Tanya Anna kemudian melirik seorang lelaki , seorang anak perempuan dan seekor anak anjing dengan kondisi kedinginan.

"Kondisi anak kecil ini baik baik saja, begitu pula dengan anjingnya. tapi Ayahnya tidak,"Ucap Kristoff.

"Oh tuhan,"Ucap Olaf dengan nada sedih, dan melirik Naruto yang memberi senyum kecut.

"Kita harus membawa mereka ketempat yang hangat,"Ucap Naruto sangat bahaya kalau dibiarkan begini saja,"Ucap Naruto menatap ketiganya memandangnya.

"Tapi tak mungkin, di tempat sekitar sini dipenuhi salju dan tak banyak pemukiman dimana kita membawa mereka?,"Tanya Anna lalu melirik Kristoff memandang bingung.

"Aku rasa aku tahu beberapa tempat area pemukiman para Ice-man kurasa aku akan mengantar kalian mereka kesana,"Ucap Kristoff namun wajahnya kembali memburam, akan tetapi kita tak bisa bergerak cepat jika tak ada kereta,"Jelasnya.

"Uhhh begitu!,"Ucap Naruto memandang murung mereka, kesimpulan Krisstoff tak bisa menunjukan tempatnya, ditambah mereka semua (Selain dia) adalah orang biasa dan tidak secepat dirinya, tunggu secepat dirinya. "KID apa kau tahu dimana letak rumahmu?,"Tanya pada anak kecil yang didalam pelukan Kristoff.

"Aku tahu!,"Jawabnya langsung. "Papa biasanya mengajakku untuk menambang es aku jadi hapal jalanan,"Ucapnya membuat Naruto langsung mendapat Ide.

"Ano semuanya bagaimana jika aku saja yang membawa mereka ke pemukiman, kalian berempat pergilah mencari Elsa,"Ucap Naruto memandang Anna yang langsung memasang raut muka kaget.

"Hei kau sudah gila? bagaimana mungkin kau membawa mereka bertiga sendirian lihat sekitar menuju pemukiman Ice man membutuhkan kereta luncur tak bisa digunakan berjalan kaki,"Ucap Kristoff.

"Aku bisa melakukannya lagipula aku bisa berlari lebih cepat dari orang normal, lagi pula jika kalian ikut justru akan sulit untuk menemukan Elsa badai salju sewaktu waktu bisa datang dan aku harap kalian mau berburu dengan waktu,"Ucap Naruto.

"Ta-Tapi Naruto bagai mana mungkin?,"Tanya Anna.

"Aku akan ikut kau!,"Ucap Olaf pada Naruto.

"Tidak Olaf kau harus mengantar Anna pada Elsa, dan Kristoff dan Sven akan menjaga kalian,"Ucap Naruto. meski wajah tak yakin tetap diberikan padanya.

**_◇Kagebunshi no Jutsu◇_**

Naruto lalu memasang Segel ditanganya, lalu sebuah bunsin bayangannya membelah menjadi dua orang yang serupa membuat mereka semua terkaget, membuat Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut. bayangan Naruto lalu menggendong sang papa dari Niki dengan posisi dadanya tampa merasa berat dia juga diam diam sudah memasukan Chakra Kurama lebih banyak pada Bayangannya agar menghangatkan tubuh pria itu.

"Naruto!,"Ucap Anna ia tak menyangka apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh pria dihadapanya, fakta dia sudah tidak kaget dengan keganjilan dihadapanya, pertama dia melihat kakaknya punya kekuatan Es, Olaf yang hidup dan sekarang dia melihat seorang Naruto yang bisa membelah diri menjadi dua.

"Maaf aku memang bisa mengandakan diri, suatu saat aku akan menjelaskan lagi jika kita bertemu tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu,"Ucap Naruto memandang Kristoff dengan tatapan perpisahan. "Waktunya pergi,"Ucap Naruto lalu melirik Niki. "Tolong jaga Anna,"Ucap Naruto lalu Kristoff yang sudah sadar akan keadaan sebenarnya hanya mengangguk.

Olaf dan Anna kembali didudukan diatas Sven dibantu Kristoff. "Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?,"Tanya Anna dengan pandangan sedih pada Naruto yang juga sudah menggendong Nikki dadanya.

"Mungkin semoga,"Ucap Naruto tersenyum menyemangati dan Kristoff pun sudah memposisikan dia untuk duduk dibelakang Anna. "Semoga berhasil, temukan Elsa dia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menguatkanya." Dan Mereka pun mulai berjalan kearah yang berbeda.

"Ayo tunjukan arahnya Niki? aku janji akan mengantarkan kalian pulang dengan selamat,"

* * *

Sosok Sakura, Sai juga Kakashi juga Yamato nampak terlihat tergesa-gesa melewati lorong kediaman kantor Hokage, tak ada sapaan antar sesama penjaga atau tawa sapaan dari orang disana yang berlalu-lalang karna bagi mereka ada sesuatu yang lebih panting yang harus mereka lakukan.

**BRAAAAKKKK!**

Suara bantingan pintu terbuka Kasar nampak terdengar besar, mengagetkan dua orang yang berada dibalik pintu akibat Sakura yang nampaknya memaksa pintu terlalu kuat, membuat engsel pintu retak dalam sedetik. "Bisakah kalian menutup pintu atau membukanya dengan sopan?,"Tanya Seorang wanita berambut panjang dikuncir dua dan duduk disebuah bangku juga meja, dan disampingnya ditemani oleh seorang Asisten.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!,"Jerit Sakura.

"Sakura bisakah kau lebih tenang,"Tanya seorang wanita.

"Maafkan kegaduhan yang terjadi Hokage-sama,"Ucap Sai langsung membungkuk hormat, pada wanita penting yang menjadi wanita pemimpin Konohagakure. "Kondisi Sakura sedang tidak baik,"Ucapnya.

"Aku mengerti dengan keresahan kalian, Setelah menerima surat dari kalian, aku mencoba berunding dengan para sesepuh desa karna menghilangnya mayat Naruto,"Ucapnya dengan cepat juga tegas.

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya Hokage sama,"Ucap Kakasih dengan pandangan tajam.

"Mohon jelaskan pada kami?,"Ucap Yamato menatap dengan pandangan menunggu jawaban.

* * *

[BERSAMBUNG]

[Rabu-10-April-2019]

* * *

VickyChouDisini :

Hallo gan balik lagi dengan saya author Vicky kurang berfaedah bagaimana kabar-kabar kalian! Sehat amiiiin setelah hiatus selama tiga-minggu karna kesibukan membuat Gw rindu dengan fanfic ini, apa kalian rindu fufufu!

Senang jika ia 🐎

Well mungkin Gw coba up lagi dan sepertinya Gw ingin buat perseseon gitu :) gimana menurut kalian :b kalau gitu Gw pamit sampai jumpa darah!

Mari kita kekomen-komen.

* * *

(King Bochum)

Lanjut!

(Gue) : Ahsyiap!

* * *

(Guest)

Meski aku cuman guest, tp mohon dilanjut dong ceritanya author-san

(Gue): Ini saya lanjut fufffufu😏

* * *

(Nazi Menschen)

lanjut thor

(Gue) : Ok

* * *

(All-Die)

wow.. terjawab sudah bagaimana naruto!?naruto €?_ terlempar ke dimensi frozen, nice thor..

(Gue) : bagai manapun tetap harus ane jelaskan bang fufufufu

* * *

(Reed72)

Mantaaaappppss terus lah sampe beres.

(Gua) : Aminnn..


	11. KESELAMATAN ELSA

(**Khusus Wattpad)Ada tombol Follow, comment atau like di tempatnya untuk membantu Author sebagai penyemangat dan itu gratis dan (Comments di Fanfic) Juga gratis.**

**Latar pembentukan Cerita:**  
**(Pertengahan dunia Ninja saat pengejaran Sasuke dan Naru terbunuh, masuk kealur Frozen setelah Elsa sang Ratu sudah keluar dari Arendelle).**

**WARNING :**  
**-Pendek.**  
**-Gaje.**  
**-OC.**  
**-Lebih banyak kekurangan.**  
**-Publish Hari Rabu atau Sabtu**  
**-Bertebaran yang namanya Typo.**  
**-Fix revisi akan diberlakukan saat Author gak sibuk ngantor.**

**👻Thanks For Reading👻**

* * *

Setelah Naruto mengantar dua orang yaitu Ayah dan Anak yang mereka temukan dalam perjalanan pulang. Semua berjalan dengan baik nyawa Sang Ayah berhasil diselamatkan meski cedera yang cukup parah dan terkena Hyportemia beliau berhasil ditangani oleh Ibunya yang rupanya seorang dokter di gunung. Nenek Niki menjelaskan pada Naruto mengapa anaknya membawa putrinya melalui badai ini mereka pingin sampai kekota Aremdell karna ingin mempertemukan Niki dengan ibunya yang sudah 10 bekerja disana tapi jarang pulang dirumah hal itulah mengapa putranya berusaha pergi.  
Tapi semalam sebuah badai aneh datang membekukan wilayah sekitar dengan cepat, kondisi ini sama sekali tidak terprediksi oleh semua orang, bahkan astronomi gunung yang juga mempelajari tentang arah angin dan kelembapan juga tak menemukan jawabanya.

"Aku berterimakasih atas bantuannya, jika bukan dirimu menolong Cucuku dan putraku aku tak tahu bagai mana yang akan terjadi pada mereka,"Ucap Sang Nenek dengan nada sedih saat dikala sang Cucu yang harusnya senang akan bertemu dengan ibunya berhasil tragis dan nyaris kehilangan Ayahnya.

"Memang apa yang terjadi! Mengapa ibunya jarang pulang,"Naruto memandang sang Nenek yang kala itu duduk di ruang tamu sofa kediaman rumah Niki sementara Naruto duduk disofa dekat perapian.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu lagi dengan kerajaan, dulu aku sering berjalan kekota akan tetapi karna tubuhku yang sudah menua, naik turun gunung bukanlah hal yang cocok-lagi untukku,"Ucapnya terkekek. "Dulu Arendelle adalah ibukota yang sangat ramah terhadap pendatang, dan juga sangat terbuka...tapi semua berakhir berubah begitu saja,"

"Berubah,"

"Suatu hari sebuah perintah dari Raja datang! Untuk mengurangi jumlah pekerja di istana dan menantuku dipilih untuk tetap bekerja disana dan menutup gerbang dari para pendatang."Ucapnya menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, setiap kali menantuku pulang dirinya tak berkata apa-apa prihal istana,"Ucap sang Nenek memasang wajah lelah, ia bangkit dari kursi Goyang dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih termenung.

"Jika kau mau kau bisa mengunakan ruang kamar cucuku sementara, dirumahku tidak ada kamar untuk tamu, kuharap kau mengerti,"Ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Nek, aku sudah beristirahat selama 2 Jam, disini aku akan bergegas untuk pergi sekarang-,"Ucap Naruto langsung bangkit dan bersiap siap.

"Eh?,"

* * *

"Ini!,"Sakura tak berhenti untuk tercengang dikala ia memandang sebuah tempat hijau, dengan area hutan luas, sebagian dari sana tumbuh tanaman raksasa, dan sungai sungai yang diairi mata air terjun disekitar mereka, dimana Tsunade meneleport mereka berdua ketempat itu.

"Nona Tsunade ini?,"Ucap Sakura memandang sekitar, sementara Tsunde hanya terdiam sembali berjalan ke depan dengan wajah yang serius.

"Gunung Myōboku, atau gunung para katak,"Ucap Tsunade serius dan tetap tenang ia terus berjalan dan diikuti oleh Sakura, dan tak jauh terlihat beberapa anbu mengikuti mereka dengan pandangan tenang. "Kita akan menemui orang yang bisa membantu kita menemukan jawaban dari sang Peramal,"

"Peramal?,"

"Gamamaru, lebih dikenal sebagai _Great Toad Sage_, adalah katak tertua dan paling dihormati dari semua penghuni gunung Myoboku. Karena usianya, katak lainnya memanggilnya _Great Lord Elder_. Dia terkenal karena ramalannya yang sangat akurat.,"Ucap Tsunade dengan tatapan serius.

"Maksut nona,"

"Meski hanya jasat tak berbentuk masih ada harapan kita menemukan Naruto,"Ucap Tsunade.

Mendengar hal itu Sakura sedikit berharap agar Naruto cepat ditemukan.

* * *

Dingin semakin menusuk suasana mencekam datang. Saat Kristoff datang dan membawa Anna dalam kondisi tak berdaya di atas tubuh Sven, kondisi tubuh melemah, rambut yang ba, bibir, kuku buku dia sungguh benar - benar membeku. Hal itu membuat seisi istana panic mencoba menolong sang putri.

Sang putri yang sebelumnya pergi untuk menemukan kakaknya yang melarikan diri, dari istana di malam debutnya sebagai ratu Arendelle. Kejadian yang cukup tragis kemarahan sang kakak membuat wilayah Arendelle dengan skala besar memunculkan salju abadi dimana - mana.

Sekarang yang bisa dilakukan Kristoff menyerahkan Anna pada orang yang tepat adalah meninggalkan sedikit rasa dihatinya yang nampak tumbuh dalam kebimbangan.

* * *

"Aku harus pergi kesana!,"

Seusai meninggalkan kediaman sang nenek. Naruto melangkah kembali untuk pergi ke ice mountain dimana tempat istana Elsa berada. Entah kenapa rasa sesuatu yang tak enak memenuhi dirinya saat ini. Dan ia harus memastikan ya dengan langsung.

**'Kid sepertinya kau terburu - buru, apa ini berhubungan dengan wanita elemen es ****itu****'**

"Yah! Perasaan ku tidak enak. Entah kenapa aku harus kesana dan memastikan langsung," Ucap Naruto bergerak cepat dengan wajah sedikit cemas dan adrenalinya mulai bermain.

**'Kau bisa mengunakan 'Terubi-No-jutsu' apa kau lupa ****sebelum**** kita meninggalkan tempat itu. Kau menandai 'Tale-No-Jutsu' tempat itu berapa meter dari sana kondisi tanah dan badai salju semakin besar, kita sulit kembali kesana ****kidd****!'**

"Aku memang menandainya dengan kunai penanda, menancapkan kunai itu, sekuat mungkin, Aku tidak sekuat Ayahku dalam pengujian Fuiin, tapi aku akan mencoba metode lain dengan proses yang sedikit merepotkan,"Ucap Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kecil berwarna abu-abu. Dari dalam tasnya, ia mengelar gulungan dan sebuah tampilan dengan tanda mantra 'Waktu' tertera didalam tulisan-nya.

**'Metode ini memang bisa dikerjakan! Tapi penggunanya harus ****mengeluarkan**** banyak ****cakra****, ****Kidd**** keluarkan Chakraku saja, ****Aku**** tidak merasakan aura ninja atau pemburu lain didunia ini, ****kurasa**** tak akan ada ****seorang**** pun yang menyadari hal ****itu**** selain kita'**

"Terimakasih Kurama, aku mulai,"Naruto lalu menyatukan tangan ya dan langsung melukai ibu jarinya, lalu darah yang menetes langsung diarahkan pada huruf gulungan, dan mengeluarkan cahaya biru-muda keudara. "KATS!,"

**SYUUUFFFT!**

Bersamaan sosok Naruto menghilang dalam leburan asap putih, disertai cahaya biru.  
Sesampainya Naruto yang berteleport di tempat tujuan, sesuai titik dia membenamkan kunai teleportasi, di dekat sebuah pohon dekat istana, ia menyadari melihat beberapa kawanan pria dewasa dengan penampilan lengkap, dengan persenjataan hendak memasuki istana tampa izin Naruto memasang wajah tak nyaman filingnya akan berakhir buruk.

"Aku harus menemui Elsa-  
sekarang,"Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Naruto mencerna semuanya.

* * *

**[BERSAMBUNG]**  
**[Senin-28-2020]**

**Halo all kembali lagi dengan Cerita dan note ini, dan yang mengisi sesi cerita yang berhenti ditengah jalan...entah dimaafkan sama pembaca atau gak, kami punya alasan yang sangat-sangat penting! **

(mana sambungnya woy sialan)

**Apa lagi untuk pm yang sejenis ini!**

**Alasan kenapa berhentinya cerita ini dari Fanfic sampai Wattpad , dengan sangat lama, bukan sengaja atau bagaimana.**  
**Melainkan kondisi author (Vicky Chou) mengalami Koma sepanjang beberapa bulan, terbaring tampa daya dan tidak sadarkan diri dikasur rumah sakit, akibat sebuah insiden kecelakaan dan ini serius.**

**Bagi yang belum ngeh siapa Vicky chou, adalah penulis yang juga mengisi Lighting Shun, selain bang Ryou. Dan aktif dalam beberapa cerita tulisan sebelum dia membuat wattpad dengan nama sendiri dan terpisah dengan lighting shun diwp, dia masih tetap menulis cerita di dua wp sampai pertengahan waktu 2018-2019.**

**Vicky mengalami kecelakaan fatal dikepala, sempat masih nulis setelah dia bangun dari koma pertama, tapi dia kembali memburuk dan jatuh kembali dalam koma 2019 akhir.**  
**Jadi sampai saat ini dia masih koma untuk keduakalinya dan belum ada tanda untuk siuman jadi mohon doanya agar dia bisa kembali dan sembuh amin.**

**By :Ayu**


	12. PELINDUNG YANG PERDULI

(**Khusus Wattpad)Ada tombol Follow, comment atau like di tempatnya untuk membantu Author sebagai penyemangat dan itu gratis dan (Comments di Fanfic) Juga gratis.**

**Latar pembentukan Cerita:**  
**(Pertengahan dunia Ninja saat pengejaran Sasuke dan Naru terbunuh, masuk kealur Frozen setelah Elsa sang Ratu sudah keluar dari Arendelle).**

**WARNING :**  
**-Pendek.**  
**-Gaje.**  
**-OC.**  
**-Lebih banyak kekurangan.**  
**-Publish Hari Rabu atau Sabtu**  
**-Bertebaran yang namanya Typo.**  
**-Fix revisi akan diberlakukan saat Author gak sibuk ngantor.**

**👻Thanks For Reading👻**

* * *

Kepanikan terjadi dibawah pintu utama istana didekat sebuah tangga jembatan Es, yang jadi pemisanya bergetar hebat dikarnakan monster ciptaan Elsa yang jadi penjaganya bangkit dan menyerang orang-orang yang datang tampa undangan.

Seorang pangeran Hans, yang dikawal beberapa solder terpercaya dari aliansi tetangga Arendelle dan lainya adalah pengawal Arendelle.

Pertarungan mereka semakin brutal dan membuat membuat dia solder aliansi tetangga Arendelle yang ikut bersama Hans memiliki rencana untuk menyerang Elsa secara membabi buta tampa mengikuti arahan Hans.

Keduanya menembus pertahanan monster batu es dan masuk ke istana dengan paksa, dengan senjata bow gun ditanganya. Mereka mencari Elsa dan mengejar wanita itu dengan senjata mereka berdua.

Dan hasilnya, perhitungan Hans meleset mereka mengikuti insting mereka. 'Dimana Elsa Adalah Enemy' dan monster yang harus disingkirkan.

Elsa berusaha lari melewati banyaknya anak tangga berliku sampai dimana ruangan atas istana dan terpojok disana.

"Kumohon aku tak ingin menyakiti siapa-pun,"

"..."

"Tinggalkan aku,"

Ke dua pengawal itu tetap siap mengarahkan senjata yang mereka punya padanya, dan pertarungan tak bisa dicegah. Pada akhirnya dengan kekuatan itu Elsa berhasil mencegah keduanya menyakiti dirinya dengan kekuatan Es yang dia miliki, namun singkat cerita Hans datang dan mencoba menenangkan Elsa.

"RATU!,

"Eh?,"

"Jangan menjadi monster seperti yang mereka takutkan,"Ucapan Hans seketika menyadarkan Elsa. Dan sejujurnya menenangkan dirinya, namun saat ia berhasil lebih tenang, sebuah anak panah muncul dari satu penyerang tadi yang masih memegang senjata.

**PYUSS!**

**PRANG**!

Sebuah lampu crystal jatuh berhamburan ke tanah, dan tubuh Elsa menghindarinya dengan jatuh terguling dimarmer es, rasa Syok penuh ketakutan dan sakit menghantam ubin keras begitu terasa, rasanya gadis itu ingin terlelap karna merasa lelah akan tetapi sebuah suara terdengar lantang terdengar.

"Kau tidak apa - apa! Kau bisa mendengarku!,"Ucap Pria itu membantu Elsa bangun dan menepuk pundak Elsa. "Elsa!,"

"Naruto kau!," Sementara Elsa memasang wajah dengan Syok matanya memandang Naruto.

"Jangan bicara dulu kita harus pergi dari sini!,"Ucap Naruto langsung menerjang Tubuh Elsa, dikarnakan sebuah anak panah siap menyerang.

**_◇Kagebunshi no jutsu◇_**

**BOHF! BOHF!**

Dua orang Bunsin Naruto muncul dengan cepat memuncul diri mereka, dihadapan Elsa dan Naruto dengan sikap siap tempur.

"Apa itu! Dia bisa membelah diri jadi tiga!,"Teriakan panic dari pasukan Arendelle dan solder yang di pimpin pasukan Hans, ini membuat mereka lebih panic dari sebelumnya padahal mereka habis melawan monster batu es.

"Pegangan padaku!,"Ucap Naruto lalu menarik tubuh Elsa dalam gendongan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!,"Ucap Elsa menatap takut, melihat Naruto menyentuhnya tampa menyadari keduanya dipenuhi cahaya merah kurama.

"Jangan khawatir! Lihat sekitar tubuhmu!,"Ucap Naruto lalu berbalik menuju luar dan hendak terjun bebas kebawah. "CUKUP BERPEGANG PADAKU!,"

"KYAAAAAAA!,"

Seketika Elsa panic dan memeluk Kuat Naruto yang lompat kebawa, dengan terjun bebas membuat Hans panic bukan main melihat naruto dan Elsa menghilang begitu saja. Dan yang menjadi lawan mereka adalah dua bunsin Naruto yang mengulur waktu.

* * *

Seseorang nampak berjalan pelan sembari memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang penuh dengan barang barang aneh, beberapa rak menjulang dengan deretan penuh barang, aneh, dari patung, drum minuman buku dan benda mistik di sekitarnya.

"Yui-sama, mengapa anda berada diruang treasury?,"Seorang gadis bertubuh layaknya sebuah boneka porselen, mengenakan gaun motif lolita merah mawar ber darah dan rambut yang berwarna pirang panjang dikuncir, nampak tersenyum memandang Yui, dengan pupil mata nya yang keunguan berkedip kedip manis.

"Aku datang membawa barang dari Shun-san? Temanya sudah membuat bingkai-sihir untuk menyimpan ekor Kyubi ini Rose,"Ucap Yui menyerahkan sebuah kotak-bingkai bening berhiaskan permata yang berisi sehelai ekor berwarna orange keemasan didalamnya dengan ukuran lebih mini dari yang seharusnya.

"Hoah! Bingkai yang cantik sekali, Aku akan memikirkan dimana kita bisa menyimpanya, lihat kan disini sudah banyak barang,"Ucap Rose.

"Kau benar Rose-san, makanya Shun-san repot-repot memesan bingkai sihir agar kau tidak terlalu repot, untuk memikirkan cara menyimpan ekor yang asli nya berbentuk raksasa ini,"Ucap Yui sembari tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin aku akan menyarnkan pada Shun-sama untuk memperluas ruangan ini dengan sihir-memperluas!,"Ucap Rose menghela nafas. "Tunggu sebentar Yui-sama akan kubuatkan tea,"Ucap Rose memunculkan teko ajaib ditanganya.

"Terimakasih Rose,"Ucap Yui tersenyum dan duduk manis di sofa beludru, sementaraRose tengah mengerahkan sihirnya untuk membuai the seperti biasanya.

"Oh ya Yui-sama? Dimana Noir-sama, apa beliau masih tidur diruangan?,"Ucap Rose. "Dan dimana Naoto-sama,"Tanya Rose lalu meletakan cangkir teh yang disuguhkan untuk Yui.

**BRANGK**!

Belum Yui meminum tehnya beberapa buku terjatuh dari Rak-nya, dan sebuah bingkai kristal yang di dalamnya terdapat tulisan kuno terjatuh begitu saja, melihat itu Rose dengan panic langsung bergerak mengambil buku yang berjatuhan, bersamaan beberapa Orb-orb melayang keluar dari rak sembari memperdengarkan tertawa cekikikan.

"Kalian jangan nakal, kalau Shun-sama tahu kalian melempar buku dan merusak buku beliau akan marah besar,"Omel Rose sembari mengangkat beberapa buku dan menyusun buku di tanah.

"Biar kubantu,"Ucap Yui lalu membantu merapikan buku yang akan ditumpuk nanti diraknya.

"Jangan Yui-sama, anda lebih baik minum teh saja!,"Ucap Rose dengan cepat ketika wanita bermata merah itu justru membungkuk, membantu

"Tidak apa-apa! Justru aku semakin lemah jika harus berdiam diri,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar, dan akhirnya membantu, namun sesaat pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah surat dengan bahasa asing diatas meja.

Sebuah kertas berisi tulisan, dengan catatan yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh Yui, kertas itu terpisah oleh buku-buku yang tertumpuk tadi, seratnya dilapisi oleh kaca tipis sihir yang tidak bisa dipecahkan dengan mudah. "Ada apa Yui-sama?,"Tanya Rose memandang wanita itu memegang kertas berkaca itu.

"Apa ini?, aku baru melihat nya!,"Tanya Yui menatap kertas ditangan-nya.

"Benda ini baru masuk! Seseorang pengelana dunia bawah datang berbarter datang pada Shun-san, dia ingin beliau mengabulkan permintaan ya,"Ucap Rose memperhatikan lembaran itu.

"Aku tahu isinya, aku belum pernah membaca bahasa ini ?,"Ucap Yui.

"Mmm...ini bahasa Last-Norwegia zaman lama, isinya bercerita tentang kisah jiwa murni element yang menjadi gift untuk seseorang,"Ucap Rose memandang catatan dengan teliti.

"Kamu luar biasa Rose-san,"Ucap Yui dengan nada takjub dan antusias.

"Saya adalah boneka ciptaan dari Marie-dola-sama, dan juga dihidupkan oleh Shun-sama menjadi penjaga ruang tresury-ini,"Ucap Rose lalu mengangkat buku dan mulai menaruh kembali buku ditempatnya dibantu Yui.

* * *

Berat dan lelah Elsa tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sesaat, rasanya nafasnya terasa di tahan sebelum bisa menerima oksigen dan kesadaran pada tubuhnya, ia merasakan kehangatan membungkusnya.

Perlahan ia merasakan suara tetesan air terdengar, matanya terbuka pelan mendapati cahaya api, dari camp kecil tak jauh didepanya. Tubuhnya berada di atas tanah berbatu namun di lapisi oleh selimut yang anehnya tebal dibawanya (kasur jepang) dan selimut ditubuhnya membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Ditambah bau familiar yang terasa familiar, bau buah jeruk musim semi yang terasa menenangkanya, ia mencoba mengingat terakhir apa yang terjadi. Dia diam di-istananya, mendengar kegaduhan dari luar, ia mengintip dari balik pintu buatan es istana nya dan mendapati beberapa prajurit datang menyerangnya.

Ia langsung menutup ruangan, dengan cepat ia berlari keatas, tak lama dua orang pria mengejarnya dengan senjata mereka, sampai diujung lantai atas. Dengan jalan serta pertarungan Elsa harus terpojok akibat sebuah lampu kristal jatuh mengenainya dan Naruto datang menolongnya.

"N-Naruto,"Elsa Langsung bangkit dengan cepat wajah nya sangat dengan panic, namun dekapan kuat langsungnya terarah di tangannya.

"Tenanglah Aku disini,"

* * *

❄**Bersambung❄**  
**❄Jumat-31-januari-2020❄**

* * *

**_Note time.._**.

**_Halo all kembali lagi dengan Lighting Shun, bagaimana kabarnya dan sedang ngapain. _**  
**_Selamat datang mungkin rentang waktunya part-nya kecepatan tapi aku mikir mau lebih fokus ke cerita disini dulu, gak apa apakan jadi akun sebelah mungkin soon dulu, karna salah satu fic disini akan ada yang saya tamatkan, mohon doanya biar lancar hehehe.."_**

**_Hug for you all_**  
**_Lighting Shun._**


	13. JALAN SAMURAI

(**Khusus Wattpad)Ada tombol Follow, comment atau like di tempatnya untuk membantu Author sebagai penyemangat dan itu gratis dan (Comments di Fanfic) Juga gratis.**

**Latar pembentukan Cerita:**  
**(Pertengahan dunia Ninja saat pengejaran Sasuke dan Naru terbunuh, masuk kealur Frozen setelah Elsa sang Ratu sudah keluar dari Arendelle).**

**WARNING :**  
**-Pendek.**  
**-Gaje.**  
**-OC.**  
**-Lebih banyak kekurangan.**  
**-Publish Hari Rabu atau Sabtu**  
**-Bertebaran yang namanya Typo.**  
**-Fix revisi akan diberlakukan saat Author gak sibuk ngantor.**

**👻Thanks For Reading👻**

* * *

"Na-Naruto?,"Ucap Elsa menatap pria itu dihadapanya, Naruto nampak menggenggam tangan ya lembut dan memberi senyum semangat. "Tenanglah sudah aman sekarang,"Ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Kita dimana?,"Ucap Elsa memperhatikan tempat disekitar mereka, yang berupa ujung gua kecil buatan manusia.

"Sepertinya ini adalah pertambang, saat aku membawamu aku mememukan beberapa perlengkapan yang masih bagus dan nampaknya tambang ini masih berfungsi aku menemukan beberapa minyak, obor, camp dan beberapa selimut untuk meletakan tubuhmu, maaf jika kau tidak nyaman,"Ucap Naruto panjang kali lebar, namun Elsa hanya terdiam.

"..." Elsa tak memberi respon berlebihan. Seperti sebelumnya dimana Elsa hampir saja membeku kan tubuhnya, dan mereka berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

"Tunggu sebentar,"Ucap Naruto mendekati Camp-fire, dimana terdapat dua panci kecil terbuat dari tanah liat berisi air yang dipanaskan, satu panci lagi berisi bubur, Naruto mengambil sebuah cangkir batu, dan mengisi air itu kedalam-nya. "Aku bersyukur seperti nya para penambang memiliki beberapa peralatan untuk memasak, sayangnya semua bahan masakanya sudah rusak, sayurnya sudah layu, cuma ada setumpuk karung beras yang masih bagus, yang kutemukan, sementara airnya kudapatkan dari salju yang masih bersih untuk dilelehkan,"Ucap Naruto dengan nada ringan setidaknya terus bicara dapat menenangkan Elsa, dari kejadian sebelum ini.

"..."

"Nah, terima ini,"Ucap Naruto berjalan cepat kearah Elsa dan menyodorkan sepiring berisi bubur, dan air matang yang hangat. "Maaf Buburnya hambar tak ada bumbu disini hanya beras saja yang bisa diolah,"Ucap Naruto.

"..."Elsa terdiam menatap makanan lalu beralih kearah Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk meyakinkan jika makanan itu aman.

"Percayalah padaku!,"Ucap Naruto tersenyum, membuat Elsa bernafas lega, dan mulai memakan bubur hangat pemberian Naruto, sementara Naruto langsung memandang kearah luar dimana mata hari sudah mulai tinggi dia lalu mengeluarkan jam saku yang dibawanya menandakan jam 12.

"Masih badai diluar, makanlah dulu dan tetap berada dekat Camp-fire aku akan memeriksa keadaan diluar,"Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto,"Ucap Elsa tiba-tiba ia menangis dengan kencang membuat Naruto kembali terdiam dan mendekati Elsa. "Terimakasih,"

* * *

**[BEBERAPA MENIT SETELAHNYA]**

"Malam itu aku merasakan seluruh ketakutan dengan bebasnya keluar, tatapan adiku yang terkejut setelah aku merusak pesta penobatanku. Dihadapan semua orang!,"

"Kepala pening dan berputar, kekuatan ini semakin tidak terkendali, saat beberapa orang menjerit ketakutan dan berkata aku monster,"

"Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada Ayahanda aku akan menjaga Anna, untuk menjadi wanita yang pantas kelak bagi Anna, kerajaan dan rakyat , wanita yang sempurna dan dan apa yang apa yang kulakukan, aku di pesta penobatan itu aku menghancurkan segalanya,"Isakan Elsa semakin menjadi, sementara Naruto hanya diam dan justru mengelus surai indah milik Elsa.

"Elsa maukah kau mendengarku,"Ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Eh?,"

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu atas apa yang sudah terjadi," Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius. "Kita tak bisa kembali lagi kebelakang, dan hanya mengantung melemahan yang teringat berlarut-larut, Seseorang akan menjadi kuat apabila melindungi seseorang yang dicintainya, cukup kembali pada adikmu sekarang dan mencoba melakukan sesuatu,"Ucap Naruto memberi saran.

"Tapi aku sudah mengecewakannya dan gagal,"

"Jika meski gagal sekali pun, kalau aku akan terus melakukan sesuatu hingga berhasil,"Ucap Naruto meremas jemari tangan Elsa lembut. "Jika memang dia tidak peduli, dia tak akan sampai berusaha menemuimu,"Ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau menemui Anna?,"Ucap Elsa terkejut.

"Aku bertemu dia saat aku mau ke Arendelle di hutan kristal, dia bercerita padaku, bagaimana dia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi,"Ucap Naruto sembari menjelaskan banyak hal pada Elsa, dan akhirnya Elsa mulai mendengarkan dalam diam.

* * *

**[KEMBALI KE TSUNADE DAN SAKURA]**  
**[DIWAKTU YANG BERBEDA]**

"Tidak kusangka, seorang hokage datang berkunjung, lama tidak menerima tamu, mengapa anda datang kemari," Seorang katak tua bijaksana duduk diatas tahtanya dan tersenyum dengan ramah.

"Sepertinya Aku tidak perlu basa-basi soal ini!,"Ucap Tsunade menghela nafas. "Saat ini Shinobi atas nama Uzumaki Naruto atau Jinjuriki Kyubi dikonfirmasi meninggal dunia, sebuah misi pengejaran Sasuke Uchia dan keanehan terjadi saat jasadnya akan dibawa kembali kekonoha, jasad itu menghilang begitu saja," Ucap Tsunade menghela nafas dalam.

"Hmmm.."

"Para tetua menyerakan kami menemui anda Gamamaru-sama,"

Ucap Tsunade dengan senyuman serta penuh wibawa sadar jika dirinya yang meski merupakan Hokage pemimpin desa tetap harus Hormat pada Katak bijaksana yang merupakan salah satu legenda hidup dan mahluk mistik penting didunia ninja.  
Ramalanya selalu cocok dalam menafsirkan masa depan atau ramalan mencari sesuatu dan tak pernah meleset.

"Sungguh kebetulan yang menarik,"Ucap Gamamaru.

"Kebetulan?,"Tanya Sakura.

"Apa pernah ada yang seperti ini sebelumnya,"Tanya Tsunade pada Gamamaru.

"Ada beberapa kisah masalalu yang menceritakan dari generasi lama sebelum pembentukan kage, ribuan tahun yang lalu,"

"Seperti apa?,"

* * *

Sebuah kisah seorang Samurai yang mati di medan pertempuran demi membela seorang tuan tanah yang dilindungi nya, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang bertanya padanya

'_**Apa aku sudah mati?' **_

Lalu orang itu menjawab..

'_**Belum namun bisa, jika kau mau menyerahkan salah satu apa yang kamu hargai setulus hatimu maka kau akan hidup dengan tempat lain sebagai pijakan-mu' **_

Sang Samurai terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh mahluk itu. Ia merasa tak memiliki apa-pun saat dia terbunuh di medan tempur dan mati, barang apa yang bisa dia tukarkan pada orang itu.

' _**Apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu, jikalau kau memberikan sesuatu aku tak memiliki sesuatu apa pun yang bisa kuberikan'**_

Ucapan Samurai itu membuat mahluk tampan itu tertawa. Ia tersenyum dengan nada lemah lembut.

'_**Bayaranku adalah Kesetiaan-mu pada tuan-mu sebagai seorang samurai dan junjungan terhadap mereka, itu cukup untuk membayarku'**_

Ucapan itu membuat Sang samurai bingung, bagaimana sebuah kesetiaan bisa membayar sebuah nyawa dan nafas kedua, apa mahluk itu mengada ngada.

'_**Maka kau siap pergi?'**_

Seorang itu tersenyum penuh percaya diri, dan siap menjentikan dari menunjukan keajaiban namun sebelum ia berhasil melakukanya Samurai itu bertanya.

'_**Bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan lagi?'**_

Samurai tersebut terdiam dan bersujud dengan rasa malu, dan menjatuhkan gengsinya begitu saja.

'_**Jika memang benar engkau bisa menghidupkan aku di tempat lain, bolehkah andai nyawa hidup keduaku berakhir kau mengirimkan sebuah pesan juga pedang miliku pada keluargaku di dunia sebelumnya'**_

IA membungkuk dan berkata.

**_'Aku ingin menyampaikan pada mereka aku hidup dan aku masih diberi kesempatan di usiaku yang kedua, saat aku mati'_**

IA kembali membungkuk untuk kedua kalinya dan membuat orang itu terhenyak sejenak, seluas senyuman terlihat diwajahnya dan berkata.

'**_Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan itu,'_**

kata sang penyihir dengan kata katanya.

Tiba tiba sebuah keajaiban terjadi pada hidupnya, sang samurai mendapatkan sebuah hidup kedua, dan merasakan kembali yang namanya hidup.

Didunia lain, hingga menua dan ketika dia siap mati diusianya yang menua, diatas pembaringanya disebuah malam yang dingin itu Penyihir yang memberinya keajaiban itu datang padanya sesuai janjinya yang dulu mereka sepakati.

* * *

'**_Kau datang Penyihir?'_**

**_'Sesuai permintaan mu dan aku_** **_datang atas janji itu, apa kau melupakannya?'_**

* * *

Seorang itu tertawa diwajahnya dia tidak menua sama sekali, tak ada perubahan dari rupanya sang samurai tak bisa melupakan wajah rupawan penyelamatnya.

Sang Samurai itu menghelah nafas, Ia pun tersenyum lalu menyerahkan dua benda disaat - saat terakhir nya. Sebuah pedang saat dia menjadi Samurai dan buku catatan mengenai dunia barunya untuk diberikan pada keluarganya.

Kisah ini menjadi legenda turun temurun, dan pedang serta buku itu disimpan untuk sebuah legenda Masa lalu, yang membenarkan ada dunia lain diluar semesta ninja, dan gerbang itu ada.

Dan kejadian itu terlihat mirip dengan kondisi Naruto yang diramal oleh tetua katak.  
Namun benarkah, Naruto benar-benar menghilang dan ada didunia dimaksut sakura masih memikirkanya.  
Memikirkan legenda panjang yang di ceritakan oleh sang tetua

* * *

Bersambung  
Selasa~5~Mei~2020


	14. AKU PASTI MENCARIMU

Halo ummm.! Hai aku Vicky  
Selamat malam, selamat pagi dan selamat sore...sudah lama sekali aku tidak bergabung, maaf jika selama ini, aku tidak pernah muncul mungkin sebagian orang tahu kondisi asliku direal, kenapa aku jarang up cerita dan rasanya baru 2019.

Aku kemarin aku baring dikasur rs lalu tidur seperti biasa, setelah kebodohan karna tidak waspada saat menyetir, akibatnya aku kecelakaan dan diagnosa gegerotak dan pendarahan dikepala saat itu, aku menerima beberapa oprasi kepala, sekitar satu minggu setelah oprasi aku sadarkan diri. Setelah itu aku tak ingat apa-apa.

Aku coma di pertengahan 2019

Dan lihatlah sekarang sudah 2020, Astaga berapa bulan aku lewatkan.  
Selama aku coma, Dokter bilang jika badanku mengalami pengunduran entah karena sering terus dalam posisi tertidur jadi, ya beliau menyarankan aku untuk terapi karena ketika jalan pun jalanku agak susah, terus tanganku sebenarnya masih susah ngetik juga cuman bisa kalau dikit demit sedikit mulai bisa jadi Mohon pengertiannya ya.

Kalian yang menunggu cerita ini Terima kasih buat teman-teman aku yang masih berharap aku balik ke wipi ini, ini keajaiban hidup yang mungkin gak bisa digantikan oleh apapun.

Yang user baru Selamat datang, user lama aku kembali..

I love you all

* * *

(**Khusus Wattpad)Ada tombol Follow, comment atau like di tempatnya untuk membantu Author sebagai penyemangat dan itu gratis dan (Comments di Fanfic) Juga gratis.**

**Latar pembentukan Cerita:**  
**(Pertengahan dunia Ninja saat pengejaran Sasuke dan Naru terbunuh, masuk kealur Frozen setelah Elsa sang Ratu sudah keluar dari Arendelle).**

**WARNING :**  
**-Pendek.**  
**-Gaje.**  
**-OC.**  
**-Lebih banyak kekurangan.**  
**-Publish Hari Rabu atau Sabtu**  
**-Bertebaran yang namanya Typo.**  
**-Fix revisi akan diberlakukan saat Author gak sibuk ngantor.**

**👻Thanks For Reading👻**

* * *

Kepanikan Terjadi di bawah pintu utama istana suhu dingin semakin meningkat para warga mulai resah akan bahaya yang terjadi sekarang.

"Ini Arendele,"Elsa menahan Shock melihat tanah dan kota yang subur, berubah menjadi medan salju dalam semalam, tidak hanya lautan dangkal yang membeku, tanaman mengering akibat bencana ini.

"Naruto kau bisa lihat kan Ini semua karena perbuatanku,"Ucap Elsa dengan meringis memandang semua dihadapanya.

"Ya, aku tahu tapi jika kau, hanya berlutut diam dan lalu merasa bersalah, Apa itu bisa menyelesaikan semuanya setidaknya kini kau kembali untuk menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kau lakukan,"Ucap Naruto lalu meremas lembut tangan Elsa.

"Naruto,"

"Mari kita ketemui Anna lalu kita cari solusi untuk memperbaiki nya,"Ucap Naruto berjalan lebih dulu menuntun Elsa lembut.

Naruto dan Elsa pun memasuki wilayah Arendelle bagian dalam. Keduanya pun akhirnya melewati gerbang utama Arendelle yang Bahkan tidak memiliki penjagaan mereka berjalan, menuju istana suasana rumah-rumah yang berada di kawasan istana pun begitu tertutup rapat seolah wilayah itu menjadi kota mati.

Tiba-tiba beberapa prjurit datang menyerbu dengan Sigap Naruto tiba-tiba langsung menarik tangan Elsa kearah dirinya, matanya menyalang Waspada melihat mereka berdua sudah dikepung.

"Tunggu sebentar kami datang ke sini bukan untuk-,"Ucap Elsa dengan cepat dan mendekatkan tubunya kearah Naruto.

"Maaf tapi kami, tidak bisa membiarkan orang asing masuk begitu saja meskipun itu Anda Queen,"Salah satu penjaga, menodongkan pedang kearah sang ratu.

"Aku adalah Queen biarkan aku bertemu dengan adikku,"Ucap Elsa dengan keras.

"Sebaiknya anda ikut kami dengan baik-baik Queen kami tidak ingin melukai anda," Secara tiba-tiba Pangeran Hans yang merupakan Pangeran Tetangga, dan sedang dekat dengan Anna, berada di belakang salah satu prajurit yang tengah mengepung mereka.

"Apa maksudmu pangeran?!," tanya Elsa dengan tegas.

"Anda saat ini adalah Ancaman bagi Arendele. Dan anda harus ikut kami untuk di introgasi. " jelasnya lalu mengisyaratkan prajurit pemegang senjata api untuk menyudutkan mereka.

"Pangeran Hans kau,"

"Nampaknya mereka tak bisa diajak bicara ya,"Ucap Naruto.

"Mengapa kalian masih saja bernegosiasi dengan **monster**, Apa kalian memiliki otak segera tangkap dia, karena dia berbahaya, dia merupakan ancaman untuk Arendelle,"Wiseltwon, datang menerobos prajurit, lalu menghardik Elsa bersama ajudannya.

"Kalian tidak punya hak untuk melarang dan pertemukan aku dengan adikku,"Ucap Elsa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan cepat Serang dia,"Ucap mengebu-gebu.

Psyingg-

"Kumohon tunggu-!,"

"Ah..."

* * *

PRANG!

Sebuah serpihan angin muncul di tengah mereka, disaat Naruto mengeluarkan bola Cakra yang ada ditanganya, seolah dapat membuat yang mendekati yang mereka itu Terhempas.

"Kami datang dengan Damai, kemi ingin bertemu dengan, Anna, bukan untuk menciptakan keributan seperti ini, dimana sekarang dia,"Ucap Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa bunsin disekitar keduanya dan berjaga-jaga.

"Baiklah kami mengerti Kau boleh menemui adikmu akan tetapi hanya kau saja yang boleh pergi menemuinya,"Ucap Hans. "Laki-laki itu harus tinggal disini,"Titah Hans.

"Na-Naruto," Elsa mengenggam kera baju pemuda itu. Menghelah nafas dalam-dalam. Mendengar ucapan Hans.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar kau bisa Elsa,"Desis Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan mengikuti hatiku, Naruto Aku akan pergi menemui Anna," Ucap Elsa dengan wajah percaya, dan memasang tatapan teguh membuat Naruto memberikan senyum samar, mengisyaratkan kelegaan. "Maukah kau menunggu-ku,"Ucap Elsa.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu,"Naruto.

"Naruto,"

"Tunggu, Elsa Aku pengen kau membawa ini bersamamu,"Ucap Elsa terdiam melihat sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk katak berwarna hijau kayu ada di tangannya.

"Naruto ini,"

"Anggap saja sebuah hadiah untukmu, ya walaupun bukan hadiah yang bagus, tenang Aku selalu mendukungmu Percayalah padaku," Ucap Naruto dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

__jika terjadi padamu aku akan datang mencarimu dan menyelamatkanmu.__

"Kau ingin menemui adikmu, bukan, cepatlah,"Ucap Hans.  
Setelah itu, akhirnya Elsa di bawah oleh iring-iringan penjaga menuju istana dan membiarkan Naruto di luar gerbang dan diawasi oleh beberapa prajurit lainnya.

"Semoga kau berhasil,"

Naruto hanya terdiam sembari memandang langit dan berdoa agar Elsa berhasil melewati rintangan. Sembari terus membaca situasi di sekitarnya para prajurit yang menjaganya, nampak terlihat tidak mengendurkan kewaspadaan darinya.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk bersandar di salah satu tiang, dan tetap memantau apa yang terjadi serta gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari para pengawal.

Bunsin-Bunsinya satu persatu menghilang, bersamaan matanya tertutup rapat, lalu mengabaikan penjaga disekitarnya..

Tiba-tiba gerbang yang awalnya tertutup setelah kepergian Elsa, bersama beberapa pengawal sebelumnya, terlihat terbuka kembali dan memunculkan Hans sendirian. Berdiam dengan tatapan mata yang begitu datar, dan senyuman sinis, selang Setelah dia datang terdapat beberapa pengawal yang muncul selalu berkata kepada para pengawal gabungan,"

"Pengawal tangkap orang ini,"

Hans menunjuk Naruto, yang masih memejamkan mata, sembari bersandar tak bergeming, bersamaan sebuah pedang besar yang diarahkan secara beruntun.

BWOFH!

Namun mereka hanya menemukan asap, ketika menyabet tubuh Naruto, mereka nampak terheran-heran dikalah tubuh manusia yang harusnya mereka serang dengan senjata, berubah menjadi asap kepulauan dan sebuah pahatan kayu bertulisan kanji (bayangan) yang Bahkan mereka tak mengerti artinya.

Jika orang tadi menghilang, Kemana perginya dia.

* * *

Elsa mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa kepalanya sangat sakit seperti habis dihantam oleh sesuatu yang keras, ketika ia sadar Iya udah ada di sebuah ruangan penuh batu, berbau karat, kering, dan tak terurus.

Tubuhnya tergeletak di lantai begitu saja, pandangannya nampak berkunang-kunang menatapi sebuah pintu besi kokoh yang membuatnya tersadar bahwa dia berada di penjara titik ketika mencoba bergerak lebih dia justru mendapati kaki dan tangannya terikat oleh rantai besi yang Sangat kokoh di ujung ruangan.

(Elsa mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi)

Awalnya Elsa digiring ke sebuah ruangan utama di bagian istana yang merupakan tempat ruang pertemuan yang biasa dipakai olehnya dan Anna untuk bertemu dengan beberapa orang. namun secara tiba-tiba ketika sampai di ruangan ia tidak menemukan Anna dimanapun, dan secara tiba-tiba kepalanya dihantam oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Harus mengingkari janjinya, rasa panik ditinggal sendiri dan ketakutan mulai mau kembali merasuki dirinya, ia mencoba melepaskan rantai yang membelit tangannya dengan susah payah tanpa ia sadari Hawa musim dingin yang ada di luar istana semakin besar dan tak terkendali,Elsa mulai menangis dengan putus asa hatinya hancur,dan seolah merasa tidak akan mendapatkan jalan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang dia perbuat, orang-orang sudah mulai menyalahkannya dan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki keadaan.

Memikirkan konsekuensi yang terburuk mulai dari hukuman mati, terpenjara seumur hidup, ataupun menjadi Public Enemy di hadapan rakyatnya titik pandangan Elsa mengarah pada sebuah ventilasi kecil badai semakin besar, tiba-tiba ada yang terjatuh darinya, sebuah benda kecil, yang berupa gantungan kayu yang terbentuk katak.

"Naruto,"

Dia lalu menggenggam benda itu sembari menangis, memikir kan Bagaimana nasib Naruto saat ini, apa pria itu masih menunggunya atau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Naruto maafkan, aku gagal,"Ucap Elsa dengan murung.

_Hei jangan menangis Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika terjadi padamu aku akan datang mencarimu...dan menyelamatkanmu._

**BROFH**!

Secara tiba-tiba sebuah kepulan asap aneh muncul di permukaan, Elsa nampak terkejut dan merasakan Hawa hangat mengelilinginya dibalik kabut itu, ia merasakan dua tangan merangkul tubuhnya dengan erat persamaan ketika kabut itu menipis menampilkan sosok lelaki yang dia cari dan dia panggil sejak tadi pria itu kini tengah berada di hadapannya memeluknya dan tersenyum tipis seolah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu bukanlah ilusi.

"Elsa,"

"Naruto-,"

Kedua dahi itu menyatu dengan lembut, mereka bisa dapat merasakan Deru nafas mereka masing-masing sebelum alur suasana justru membuat keduanya terlalu larut dengan perasaan mereka sendiri untuk menyatukan diri mereka.

_Apa ini, hanya Ilusi karna aku menginginkan keberadaanmu?_

Air mata Elsa semakin keras keluar dari pelupuk mata indahnya, sementara pria yang diharapkan datang ini mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Elsa dan mengecup bibir itu lembut, Seraya mempertegaskan bahwa dirinya bukanlah ilusi Elsa tapi dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

_Jika kau menginginkanku lebih maka aku akan datang.._  
_jika kamu minta aku untuk di sini aku akan bertahan..._  
_Jika aku memintaku untuk pergi_  
_Maka aku tidak bisa..._

Kami-sama, Naruto merasa dia akan gila, atas perasaanya, ia sudah keluar dari karakter sifat yang dia miliki selama ini.  
Tampa menyadari sebuah retakan salju didalam, jantung Naruto semakin melebar.

* * *

Bersambung🔔  
🔔Sabtu-13-Juni-2020🔔  
🔔Dirumah sakit.🔔


End file.
